The Legend Of Regina, Breath of the Light
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando Emma, la heroína de la leyenda, despierta un siglo después de su letargo, toma como misión el rescatar a Regina, la princesa a la que no recuerda que ama, y por la que sin embargo está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida. Sin embargo, será un viaje más largo de lo que ella espera. Un viaje que cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Despertar

**HYPE, HYPE, HYPEEEEEEE. No cabe en mí todo el hype que siento por el nuevo Zelda. Y bueno, no puedo jugar, y no me sé toda la trampa pero... PERO... necesitaba escribir esto. No creo que sea un secreto que me gusta Zelda, y que he usado algunos elementos suyos en algunas de mis historias. Me moría de ganas de hacer un crossover puro... pero es ahora... ahora... con Breath Of the Wild... con el que he dicho... Sí, ahora sí. ¡Este es el escenario que necesitaba! Espero que os guste, porque la verdad... a mí me encanta este primer capítulo.**

* * *

 _¿?_

 _Abre los ojos_

Las palabras… atravesaron la espesa miel en que se había convertido mi cerebro. Abrí los ojos, adormecida. Mis músculos resultaban complicados de mover. Sentía que había dormido mucho tiempo, y mi cabeza estaba embotada. La sala, apenas iluminada por los resplandores azules de las paredes, resultaba un tanto siniestra. Apenas llevaba un pantalón corto y un pequeño top para cubrirme. Hacía frío. Me incorporé y trastabillé un poco, temblorosa.

Hubo un leve resplandor, y me fijé en un pequeño rincón de la habitación. Había un pequeño objeto brillante que parecía estar emitiendo pitidos. Me acerqué y cogí el pequeño dispositivo que en su pantalla me mostraba cosas que yo no terminaba de entender. Me la metí en el bolsillo del pantaloncito y, aun temblando, me adelanté.

Encontré un pequeño cofrecito justo frente a mí y, como un acto instintivo, lo abrí. Me encontré con un pantalón, unas botas y una camiseta. Algo sencillo pero que pudo cubrir mi desnudez.

 _Emma… es la hora._

Mis ojos, que en ese momento se encontraban adaptándose a la oscuridad, se cerraron instintivamente cuando una puerta se abrió frente a mí y la luz solar me golpeó repentinamente. Me acerqué y, finalmente, pude salir de aquel lugar. Cuando finalmente observé el exterior me quedé un par de segundos de pie. Desconocía qué habría allí antes, pero el color verde lo había conquistado todo.

Lo único que no parecía conquistado por la naturaleza era un edificio derruido que se encontraba en mi campo de visión. Algo me indicaba que fuese esa dirección. Comencé a bajar por la ladera de la montaña en la que había desembocado mi lugar de reposo, cuando escuché una voz.

_ ¡Eh! Muchacha… ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?

Giré la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los de un anciano que me observaba junto al fuego. Su sonrisa bonachona me inspiró confianza. Me acerque al cálido fuego y encontré una manzana a mi lado.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ Pregunté, con curiosidad.

_ No soy más que un anciano perdido. Hace tanto que no hablo con nadie que me cuesta recordar mi nombre.

Asentí. Diría que era difícil que alguien pudiese olvidar su nombre, pero lo cierto es que la única razón por la que sabía el mío era porque una voz me lo había dicho.

_ Come un poco, estás en los huesos.

El anciano me lanzó una manzana y yo la cogí al vuelo. Me quedé observando la fruta. No sabía bien por qué, pero algo se calentó en mi corazón al mirarla.

_ Acércala al fuego._ Decía el anciano._ Verás que rica.

_ De acuerdo._ Tomé un palo y la pinché._ Oiga… ¿las manzanas tienen algún significado especial?

_ No. La verdad es que no._ Sentí una ligera decepción._ Salvo para la princesa, por supuesto.

_ ¿La princesa?_ Pregunté, poniéndome cómoda.

_ La princesa Regina tenía especial cariño hacia la fruta. Hizo plantar manzanos por todo Hyrule. La gente rumoreaba que agasajaba a su Heroína con ellas._ El anciano se encogió de hombros._ ¿Una locura, No crees?

_ Sí… toda una locura._ Susurré, observando la manzana cocerse.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Emma… es la hora._ Fueron mis palabras.

Habían pasado cien años. Pero… finalmente, mi heroína… mi amor… estaba preparada para luchar una vez más. No pude evitar una media sonrisa.

_ Así que hoy es la fecha que tanto tiempo atrás señalaste en el calendario.

Me giré, aterrada ante la mujer que tenía frente a mí, ante la atroz hija de Ganon, la que me mantenía presa en aquel castillo. Alcé la mano en posición defensiva, intentando llamar al poder de la luz… y sin embargo, nada sucedió. El sello de la trifuerza en mi mano apenas logró iluminarse.

_ ¿Intentabas matarme?_ Se le escapó la risa._ Las dos sabemos perfectamente que todas tus fuerzas están centradas en retenerme aquí… en retenernos a ambas aquí. Con la promesa de que eso evitará que destruya lo que queda de tu precioso mundo.

_ Y así es como permaneceré… el tiempo que sea necesario.

_ Hasta que tu heroína vuelva para rescatarte._ Bajo sus ojos amarillos se antojaba una sonrisa.

El cabello pelirrojo tapó su rostro cuando su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca siniestra. Su mano, de piel oscura, se ciñó alrededor de la mía y me obligó a acercarme. Traté de resistirme, pero con una fuerza que para mí era insuperable, me retuvo contra ella, abrazándome.

_ Yo también lo he estado esperando con ganas._ Acarició mi rostro._ El momento en que por fin acabaré el trabajo de mi padre… y te rendirás.

_ Eso no pasará._ Me tomó por el mentón.

_ Pasará, Regina. Y entonces serás mi reina.

 _Emma Swan_

El sabor de la manzana asada me traía recuerdos. O al menos… sensación de añoranza. Añoraba algo, pero no tenía del todo claro de qué se trataba. Era una sensación extraña. En cualquier caso, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ir al castillo… rescatar a la princesa. Eso me decía la voz.

_ ¿Cómo puedo llegar al castillo?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Vas muy deprisa, no crees?_ Fue la respuesta del anciano.

_ Yo sólo… sé que debo ir._ Me encogí de hombros.

_ Es peligroso. Ni siquiera tienes una espada._ Me advirtió el anciano._ Además… si te lanzases sin más desde esta meseta acabarías partiéndote todos los huesos del cuerpo… Sin una paravela como la mía no…

_ Préstemela._ Le dije, rápidamente.

_ No tan deprisa, jovencita._ El anciano sonrió._ Tendrás que hacer algo por mí. Si cumples una pequeña tarea… no te la prestaré. Podrás quedártela. ¿Te parece bien?

_ De acuerdo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ Pregunté.

El anciano miró arriba y lo imité, provocando que mis ojos se encontraran ante una enorme montaña nevada.

_ ¿Si llego allí arriba me darás la paravela?_ Pregunté.

El anciano asintió.

_ De acuerdo._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Volveré lo antes que pueda.

Yo no podía ver la mirada decidida que había en mis ojos. Pero estaba allí. El deseo de superar un reto era algo innato en mí. Tanto que me resultaba difícil no aceptar uno cuando me ofrecían una recompensa como aquella.

Y por ello comencé a andar. Con una manzana en el bolsillo y el corazón lleno de ilusión. Mis manos se aferraron a la roca y empecé a trepar. No era sencillo. La montaña estaba escarpada y hacía mucho frío. Mis dedos empezaban a temblar mientras me sujetaba. Por suerte conseguir alcanzar un pequeño resquicio en el que tumbarme. El frío era asolador, y sentía cómo me iba arrebatando las fuerzas poco a poco.

Lamentaba no haber sido más precavida y haberme puesto algo encima. Pero lo cierto es que ya era tarde para lamentarse. Me eché aire caliente en las manos y continué la ascensión. No me había parado a preguntar al anciano que esperaba que encontrase allí arriba. Cuando llegué a la cumbre, sin embargo, lo único que encontré fue un pequeño cofre.

Lo abrí, y en su interior me encontré con una pequeña bufanda azul. Me parecía muy familiar. Me la coloqué rodeando mi cuello y sentí su calor… igual que aquella vez. Sucedió. El recuerdo me golpeó como si se tratase de un mazo.

 _Emma Swan (Flashback)_

El frío me golpeaba con una fuerza irrisoria. Tan fuerte que me costaba siquiera pensar. Regina, evidentemente, había sido precavida, e iba forrada de arriba abajo. Lo cierto es que a veces pensaba que más que la heroína de la leyenda era la estúpida. Regina, llevaba un rato observándome, con una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios.

_ ¿Esto te divierte?_ Pregunté, con una mueca de desagrado.

_ Un poco sí._ Se acercó y besó mis labios. Por suerte… o desgracia… no se quedó pegada._ Anda toma, tonta. La he hecho para ti.

Me entregó una bufanda. La toqué con delicadeza y sonreí, colocándola alrededor de mi cuello.

_ ¿Mejor?_ Me preguntó, con dulzura.

_ Mucho mejor._ Contesté, roja como un tomate.

 _Emma Swan_

La tela era cálida y, de algún modo, lograba calentar el resto de mi cuerpo. Quizá tuviese algo que ver con el tipo de hilo… la magia Sheikah… lo cierto es que me importaba bastante poco, a decir verdad. Escuché a alguien toser y al girarme me encontré la famosa paravela. ¿Dónde estaría el anciano? Lo cierto es que no lo sabía. Se me escapaba algún detalle.

La tomé, sujetándome bien, y me lancé al vacío. La sensación fue indescriptible. Cuando caí el vértigo hizo presa de mi estómago. Pero fue seguro. Aterricé junto a la hoguera donde se encontraba al anciano. Pero él no estaba allí.

Iba decidida a seguir con mi misión, cuando vi un leve resplandor verde, que procedía de una llama. Me acerqué, y esta empezó a moverse. Me acerqué con paso lento y traté de tocar la llama, pero esta se movió, y empezó a desplazarse por el camino.

La seguí, llevada quizá por un impulso de curiosidad, o de falta de respeto por mi propia seguridad, hasta el edificio derruido que en su momento vi nada más salir de mi reposo. Fue en ese momento en que el pequeño dispositivo que había recogido brilló. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo observé.

_ Templo del tiempo…

Aquel nombre me era familiar, aunque no antojaba a recordar el motivo. Sin embargo, mientras me acercaba y exploraba su interior, sentía algo en mi corazón que me sobrecogía. Acaricié la pequeña tableta y la dejé de nuevo en el cinturón. El techo del edificio estaba medio derruido. La hierba había devorado el suelo por completo, y sólo una estatua, que representaba a la diosa Hylia se erguía, como testigo del paso del tiempo.

_ Emma…

Alcé la vista y observé al techo. El anciano me observaba desde allí, como esperándome. Asentí, me encaramé a una derruida columna y trepé hasta llegar a su altura. Lo vi dirigirse al torreó, envuelto en esa nube verde.

_ No estás aquí por casualidad._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Alguien debía cuidar de ti. Esperar a tu despertar… para que pudieses estar preparada. Lista para…

_ Para salvar a tu hija…_ Dije, mirándole.

_ Eres más perspicaz de lo que recordaba._ El anciano rio._ ¿Ya la recuerdas?

_ Tan sólo… un poco._ Reconocí._ Pero sé que es importante. Para el reino… y para mí.

_ La hija de Ganon espera… atenazada por las últimas fuerzas de mi hija… intentando liberarse. Fracasamos hace un siglo buscando detenerla… y pagamos por ello con nuestras vidas… y condenando a Regina a una vida encerrada.

_ No se repetirá._ Dije, con convicción.

_ Confiamos en que no sea así._ Dijo, observándome._ Pareces decidida… pero debo recomendarte paciencia. Hay una mujer que puede ayudarte. Habita en la aldea de Kakariko. De ti depende partir, cuando estés lista.

El fantasma desapareció ante mis ojos. Ojos que instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Mi atención se distrajo un segundo al escuchar un sonido metálico. Observé y me encontré con una espada tirada en el suelo, junto a una nota. La recogí del suelo y la desdoblé.

 _Es peligroso ir sola… toma esto._

Negué con la cabeza y me coloqué la espada a la espalda. Aquella masacre… acababa ese mismo día. Tomé la paravela y me lancé, abandonado la meseta. En mi caída, me percaté de que una manada de caballos salvajes se encontraba pastando. Me dejé caer sobre uno pajizo y, al notar su resistencia, me sujeté y me aferré a sus crines. Tomé rumbo al castillo. Apretando las crines del animal.

Y entonces, sucedió. Una enorme criatura mecánica, sobre ocho patas de acero se dirigió hacia mí y disparó un rayo directamente contra mi montura. Salí despedida cuando el caballo se encabritó. Aunque no podía culpar al animal que, tras estallar en llamas, no pudo avanzar más que un par de metros.

La bestia mecánica se enfocó entonces en mí. Tragué saliva, sintiéndome bloqueada. Quizá debía haberme pensado mejor las cosas antes de ir al castillo. ¿Iba a caer de verdad nada más volver de mi letargo?

Hubo un gruñido y pude observar cómo un lobo se lanzaba contra el guardián. El animal atacaba con sus dientes la gastada superficie de la criatura. Desenvainé la espada que me había dejado el anciano. Noté calor en mi mano izquierda y sentí cómo mi valor, que por un momento había flaqueado, retornaba a mí.

Ocupada como estaba con el lobo, el guardián no se fijó en mí hasta que fue demasiada tarde. Ataqué con todas mis fuerzas a sus patas, que se rompieron una por una. Pero al intentar impactar contra la propia criatura, la hoja se rompió, desintegrándose en mis manos. El lobo me miró con sus ojos azules, y ambos entendimos al mismo tiempo qué había qué hacer.

Me aparté y corrí, huyendo de la criatura. Era demasiado pronto, no estaba preparada. Por suerte salí de su radio de acción a tiempo. El lobo bostezó y me miró. Yo le pasé la mano por el lomo y sonreí.

_ ¿Y cómo te llamas, chico?_ Pregunté, mirándolo._ Link… sí… creo que te pega.


	2. Elegidos

**Gracias, Kykyo :3**

 **Aquí va otro, Gorgino.**

 **Cuidado... dosifica el placer, Waji... no vayas a perderte xD**

* * *

 _Emma_

La flecha cayó, trazando un arco perfecto sobre el jabalí, para finalmente impactar contra el animal, atravesando su cráneo. El jabalí cayó al suelo y me acerqué lentamente, cuchillo en mano. La primera vez que había matado a un animal me había costado mucho hacerlo. Pero ahora entendía que si quería sobrevivir… Arranqué un trozo de carne y se lo pasé a Link, que lo pilló al vuelo y lo engulló rápidamente.

_ No tan deprisa chico, te vas a atragantar._ Dije, acariciándole el cuello.

Cogí la piedra Sheikah una vez más y comprobé el mapa. Acabábamos de cruzar picos gemelos, lo que significaba que ya estábamos a mitad de camino para llegar a Kakariko. Es era el lugar en el que estaba la dama que iba a ayudarme según el difunto Rey.

Me detuve y me senté sobre la hierba. Llevar todo el equipo a cuestas no era fácil. Era una mañana cálida y apacible. No solía llover, o al menos no lo había hecho en la semana que había vagado por Hyrule.

Saqué una chuleta del jabalí y la puse al fuego, dejando que se cocinase bien. Me puse los guantes y la cogí, dando un gran mordisco. Aquello sabía a gloria. Lástima no tener un poco de sal para echarle. Creía haber visto algo de mineral salado, pero al intentar picarlo mi espada, oxidada, se había hecho trizas, y había decidido guardarme mi espada nueva y ahorrarme el intento.

_ Bueno… a ver cómo me las apaño ahora para acortar camino._ Murmuré, dándole un trozo de la chuleta al lobo._ Quizá sí trepo por esta montaña de aquí…

Link emitió un grañido.

_ No me mires así… creo que puedo treparla. Tú puedes alcanzarme si corres por esta zon…

Me vi interrumpida por un sonido que se me hizo familiar. Un relincho. Miré, y vi a un pequeño grupo de caballos. Una pequeña manada.

_ Espera aquí…_ Le dije a Link.

Me agaché colocando mi melena a un lado. Era difícil mantener la concentración. Un pequeño paso en falso y acabaría por perder a ese gran ejemplar de piel azabache y crines de cuarzo. Me aproximé lentamente, en cuclillas, esperando el momento oportuno. Y finalmente, me lancé sobre él, sujetándome mientras el caballo se encabritaba y se esforzaba por quitarme de encima. Sin embargo, me sujeté con todas mis fuerzas y no se lo permití. Al animal le resultó difícil, pero finalmente se calmó.

Link se acercó. El animal hizo amago de huir, pero lo sostuve por las crines. Le dediqué una sonrisa a ese lobo, que superaba con mucho la inteligencia de la media.

_ Te echo una carrera hasta Kakarico, lentorro._ Le dije, espoleando al caballo.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Tu héroe ha estado muy cerca de dejarnos, ¿No crees?_ Suspiré, volviéndome.

Y allí estaba una vez más. El castillo era bastante grande como para que no tuviese que pasarse el día acosándome. Aunque, por otro lado, imaginaba que no tenía mucho más que hacer. Me rodeó por la cintura y aspiró el aroma de mi pelo.

Me asqueaba, me asqueaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero tras las primeras mil veces había entendido que luchar con esa mujer no tenía sentido. Me superaba ampliamente en lo que a fuerza pudiese referirse. De querer podía jugar conmigo como una muñeca y hacerme trizas con una facilidad pasmosa.

_ Se repondrá. Estaba muy ansiosa por recuperarme. Te subestimó. Ya volverá, cuando esté preparada.

_ Confías mucho en ella._ Dijo, suspirando._ Ojalá algún día confiaras así en mí.

_ Eso no va a pasar_ Ratifiqué, en un susurro._ Soy tu prisionera…

_ En realidad yo soy tu prisionera, y ni si quiera me llamas por mi nombre._ Suspiró, besando mi mejilla_ Hija de Ganon no es mi nombre, Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

_ Él te llamó Zelda._ Me giré._ No eres digna de ese nombre.

_ Eso es ofensivo, cielo._ Me dijo, alzando una ceja._ Sólo es un nombre, no una corona.

_ No sabes valorar lo que significa.

_ Llevas cien años aquí, Regina. ¿Tan horrible sería que me llamases por mi nombre?_ Me miró con fuego en los ojos._ Quizá fuese más amable contigo si tú lo fuese conmigo.

_ No tiene gracia… Zelda.

_ No se te ha ocurrido pensar que si dejases de tratarme como si fuese sólo un jabalí gigante._ Noté cómo me apretaba el pecho, me costaba respirar._ No llevaríamos mejor.

_ Suéltame… por favor._ Supliqué, sintiendo cómo me ahogaba.

Me soltó, y me dejé caer al suelo, mirándola a los ojos. El tono amarillo de estos destellaba de un modo que me resultaba aterrador. Me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

_ Esta noche vamos a cenar juntas._ Me dijo._ Te agradecería un poco de buena voluntad. No quiero ponerme furiosa.

 _Emma Swan_

Kakarico era una pequeña aldea oculta entre las montañas. Como una joya que se mantenía alejada de los monstruos. Mientras me acercaba a la casa más grande, la gente no dejaba de clavarme la mirada. Había desconfianza, tangible en el ambiente.

Yo sin embargo no me distraje y me fui directamente al interior. Había una mujer sentada, con los ojos cerrados. Su largo cabello pelirrojo tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Su otro ojo, el izquierdo, estaba atravesado por una cicatriz.

_ Te estaba esperando._ Abrió los ojos, rojos como la sangre, observándome._ Elegida de la espada destructora del mal.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar que aquella mujer me inspirase un ligero temor.

_ Mi abuela te estuvo esperando durante muchos años. Lamentablemente… no ha vivido suficiente para ver tu llegada._ Se puso en pie._ Mi hermana Pay y yo somos las únicas que quedamos para recibirte.

_ ¿Tu abuela?_ Pregunté, obervándola.

_ Mi abuela, Impa. ¿Acaso su nombre no te es familiar?_ Preguntó.

Había algo de teatralidad en sus gestos que no terminaba de entender. Pero le devolví la sonrisa. No había maldad en su mirada, a pesar de que era una mujer muy siniestra.

_ No recuerdo gran cosa sobre mi pasado._ Reconocí._ Desperté en Blanco.

_ Y no llevas la espada contigo…_ Susurró, poniendo su mano bajo el mentón._ Eso complica las cosas.

_ Estaría bien… bueno, saber qué se supone que se espera de mí. Salvar a la princesa Regina es… bastante impreciso.

_ Tu misión es liberar a los siete elegidos, Preparar la ofensiva sobre Zelda, la hija de Ganon… y… bueno, salvar al mundo, supongo.

_ Ni siquiera sé quién es Ganon._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Te has encontrado con un terrible destino._ Murmuró, mirándome a los ojos._ Una misión tan grande sobre tus hombros… Y una memoria esquiva.

_ Sí… Así es._ Dije, algo turbada.

_ Ganon es un ser maligno, que ha aparecido en Hyrule una vez tras otra… con el propósito de destruirlo._ Se cruzó de brazos, noté un leve brillo húmedo en sus ojos._ Pero… fracasamos en la última batalla. Cuatro de los elegidos fallecieron en combate… una de ellas fue condenada a una prisión más allá de nuestro mundo y nuestro tiempo… Otro ha desaparecido…

_ ¿Y el séptimo?_ Pregunté, contando con los dedos.

_ Supongo que esa debo ser yo._ Me miró a los ojos._ Impa era la elegida Sheikah. A su muerte, y dada la falta de mi madre, ese título corresponde a la primogénita de la familia. Y esa soy yo.

Ella llevaba una capa blanca, que dejó caer, mostrando algo que me resultaría describir de forma distinta a un atuendo de Ninja. Sobre su pecho, había un símbolo que… me resultaba familiar. Un ojo considerable, de color rojo intenso, que dejaba caer una lágrima que se deslizaba por su estómago.

_ De modo que debo… reunir a los siete._ Dije, tragando saliva._ No parece una misión fácil.

_ Bueno… para eso tienes la piedra Sheikah._ Me dijo.

_ No creo que un mapa vaya a dejar mi vida resuelta._ Comenté, irónica.

_ ¿Un mapa? Alguien debería haberte dejado instrucciones con ella._ Suspiró._ La piedra Sheikah está diseñada para despertar la magia que se esconde en tu interior.

_ ¿La magia?_ Pregunté._ Yo… ¿Poseo magia?

_ La descubrirás en su momento._ Me dijo._ De momento deberías dormir. Hay una cama en el piso superior que puedes utilizar.

_ Gracias._ Dije._ La verdad… no me importaría dormir en una cama… no duermo en una desde…

_ ¿Hace cien años? Sí, ya lo imaginaba._ Me sonrió._ Descansa… mañana empieza tu duro trabajo.

Subí las escaleras y me tumbé sobre la cama. Estaba tensa. Escuché un leve sonido y me giré. Link se había deslizado por la casa. Le dediqué una severa mirada.

_ Está mal entrar sin avisar…_ Dije, mirándolo.

 _Regina Mills_

El fuego de la estancia, de tonos rojizos, parecía tomar un reflejo verde cuando me despistaba. La gran mesa de comedor había sido sustituida por una pequeña, que llevaba un exquisito mantel y cubiertos de oro. Alguien parecía haber reparado el gran salón. Me costaba imaginar que la cuadrilla de Moblins y Bokoblins que solían patrullarlo hubiese hecho eso. Zelda parecía esconder más secretos de los que me había contado en aquellos cien años.

Me llevé las manos al corpiño de mi nuevo vestido escarlata. Asustada como me sentía ante la presencia de aquella mujer. Ella apareció vestida de blanco, un color que contrastaba mucho con su piel. Se sentó a la mesa, y la comida apareció sobre los platos. La sopa tenía una pinta deliciosa. Sin embargo, yo no me fiaba y, tras ver que la probaba, le cambié el plato.

_ No voy a envenenarte._ Insistió, tomando un poco del caldo._ Juraría que no te he tratado tan mal estos cien años.

_ El cómo me hallas tratado es irrelevante._ Dije, tomando la sopa._ Sólo pretendes que te saque de aquí. Y eso no va a pasar.

La dama suspiró y siguió tomándose la sopa en silencio durante un rato. Cuando llegamos al segundo plato, pareció que quiso dar su mutismo por concluido.

_ Las aves de Hyrule tienen un gusto exquisito._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Mataría por poder cazarlas por mí misma. No soy la clase de persona que se queda encerrada sin hacer nada… o al menos no solía serlo.

_ Cállate._ Dije, en un murmullo.

_ Tú también lo echas de menos, ¿Verdad?_ Me preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre mi rostro.

_ He perdido el apetito._ Dije, dejando caer los cubiertos._ Me voy a la cama.

Noté cómo la luz de la sala efectivamente se tornaba verde, y después iba oscureciéndose, hasta quedar en tinieblas. Sólo veía aquellos brillantes ojos amarillos en la oscuridad. Se puso en pie y me empujó contra la pared.

_ Tú no vas a ninguna parte, princesa._ Dijo, tomándome del cuello._ Estoy empezando a hartarme… ¿Es tan difícil intentar ser un poco amable con la única persona con la que has hablado en los últimos cien años?

_ ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que esa es la razón por la que estoy tan enfadada?_ Gruñí, cuando me soltó.

 _Emma Swan_

Me puse en pie. No sabía qué hora era, pero ya era de día. Me sentía descansada por fin. Vi a Link comer de un bol, sobre el que habían dejado los restos de un guiso. Del piso inferior llegaba un olor agradable. Miré en la mesilla, y vi unos pantalones, y una larga camisa azul que me resultaba muy familiar. Me cambié, cogí mi espada y bajé escaleras abajo. Sobre una pequeña mesa y sentadas sobre las rodillas.

Había comida sobre la mesa, así que me senté del mismo modo y no hice demasiadas preguntas. Los fideos entraban con facilidad, aunque comer con palillos… pues no era mi fuerte. La pelirroja no estaba sola en la mesa. A su lado había una chica más joven, de cabello plateado, que me miraba roja como un tomate. Terminé de comer, y me puse en pie. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo. Regina seguía encerrada en aquel castillo demasiado tiempo.

_ Emma, ¿Dónde crees que vas sin mí?_ Preguntó la mayor, levantándose de la mesa._ Reunir a los siete elegidos, ¿Recuerdas? No irás a perder la ventaja.

_ Está bien… vamos juntas. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

_ Los Zora… Los Orni… Las Gerudo… O los Goron. Son los elegidos que cayeron en este mundo, los que dirigían las bestias divinas. Tú decides por dónde empezar.

* * *

 **Y vosotros... ¿Qué preferís?**


	3. Amor Verdadero

**Gorgino, sólo has posteado tú... y de todas formas es mi raza favorita... SEA PUES.**

* * *

 _Emma_

Sentía mi pulso desbocado. La sangre casi parecía hervir en mis venas. Cada movimiento llegaba a resultar doloroso. Pero debía mantenerme serena. Sujetaba la gastada espada de caballero que aún llevaba. Era el arma que me restaba. Había estado recogiendo flechas de los árboles, pero finalmente había ocurrido, El centaleón, aún al verme moverme en silencio, había terminado por encontrarme, y por más que lo había golpeado, no había sido capaz de destruir su dura piel.

En aquel momento alzaba su arco, cargando una flecha eléctrica. Tragué saliva y finalmente, lo hice. Corrí. Corrí como si la vida se me acabase, porque eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me vi cayendo corriente abajo.

_ ¡Anzu!_ Exclamé.

La Sheikah pareció oír mi grito, porque lo siguiente que vi fue una sombra que se desplazaba a gran velocidad de árbol en árbol. Pero ni aun así iba a alcanzarme. Y entonces, como venido de la nada, apareció una criatura roja que me tomó en brazos y me ayudó a salir del agua. Llovía mucho.

Me fijé entonces en la piel roja del corpulento Zora que me había salvado. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus afilados dientes. Y supe, instantáneamente, que había encontrado a un buen amigo. Me puse en pie al tiempo que lo observaba.

_ Soy Emma._ Dije, sonriendo.

_ Príncipe Sidon de los Sora._ Dijo, extendiendo los brazos en un gesto que interpreté como algo afectuoso._ Y tú eres justo a quién estaba buscando.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ Pregunté.

Sidon me explicó que la lluvia torrencial que en aquel momento me empapaba no era natural. Al parecer, en lo alto de la montaña habitaba la bestia Divina Vah Ruta, y que ella causaba esos temblores. Que necesitaba la ayuda de un Hyliano para poder aplacarla.

_ Estaré encantada de ayudar._ Dije, con una sonrisa.

A fin de cuentas, según me había dicho Anzu, reencontrarme con la elegida de los Zora suponía tener que entrar en el interior de Vah Ruta. Además, si la lluvia torrencial lo anegaba todo íbamos a morir todos, eso era más que evidente.

_ Bien. Si sigues esta camino llegarás hasta nuestros dominios._ Comentó, señalándomelo._ Ten cuidado con los rayos. Te veré en la cima.

Volvió a las aguas. Yo empezaba a sentir que me calaba, y la ascensión no parecía sencilla.

_ Pues vaya palo.

Solté un grito. Anzu había salido de la nada. Me fijé que en la mano llevaba una máscara. Una máscara azul, que tenía dos grandes ojos negros y unas pequeñas aletas.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Pregunté, señalándola. Ella sonrió.

No me contestó, pero se acercó la máscara al rostro y se la puso. Por un segundo el tiempo pareció ralentizarse a su alrededor, y entonces lanzó un grito agónico y la envolvió la luz. Cuando la luz se apagó, Anzu había desaparecido.

O al menos, eso pensé al principio. Porque quién estaba en el lugar era una Zora, con la piel azul esta vez. Tenía cabello, o al menos, unas algas que lo simulaban. Había una lanza en su mano y fue al mirar a su rostro cuando vi las similitudes con la cara de Anzu.

_ Pero qué…_ Murmuré._ ¿Qué es eso, un truco Sheikah?

_ Quizá._ Dijo, con una leve sonrisa._ El caso es que necesitas subir… y yo prefiero omitir el camino largo, si no te importa. ¿Te parece bien si te llevo?

_ Sí… vamos.

Se lanzó al agua y yo me sujeté a ella. Su piel… sus escamas… tenían un tacto agradable que me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Me sujeté, preguntándome por qué aquella sensación me resultaba tan familiar.

 _Regina_

Incluso en el estado en el que nos encontrábamos, podía observar el exterior del castillo. Fuera se distinguía una tarde agradable. En el interior y los alrededores, sin embargo, tan sólo un azulado resplandor lo iluminaba todo, una imagen siniestra que daba la impresión de condenación. No era la oscuridad de la noche, pero tampoco el resplandor del día.

Estaba con aquel pensamiento, tan distraída, que no noté cómo Zelda llegaba a mi lado y me tomaba por la cintura. Me tensé de inmediato ante la presencia de la pelirroja.

_ Me cuentan que tu heroína se dirige a las tierras de los Zora._ No contesté._ Dime, Regina… ¿Crees que su fe hacia ti seguirá siendo tan fuerte cuando vuelva a recordar a su primer amor?

_ Lo creo._ Insistí, sin mirarla.

Ella, con un gesto sorprendentemente delicado, me tomó del hombro y me forzó a mirarla. Se había puesto un vestido blanco. Ese color siempre sentaba bien a su oscura piel. Ella solía insistir en que me vistiese de morado… a juego con el oscuro miasma que había rodeado el que otrora fuera mi castillo. Pero yo seguía vistiendo de azul, como correspondía a mi orgullo y a mi rango.

_ Supongo que todas las shiak hylianas sois así de obstinadas._ Sonrió.

Estaba de buen humor, y por eso preferí no elevar el tono. Estaba cansada y quizá… sólo quizá aquel día no fuese una completa tortura. Había usado la palabra "shiak". Cuando hablaba en lengua gerudo solía significar que estaba de buen humor.

_ Quizá sí… supongo que lo somos._ Le dije.

_ Bueno… no importa, no tengo prisa, Regina._ Me tomó del mentón y besó mi mejilla._ Siento haberte interrumpido.

Algo en la tranquilidad de su tono… en su gesto afectuoso… me hizo estremecerme de asco en lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero no lo mostré, temerosa de que me costase recibir una paliza de su parte.

 _Emma Swan_

De modo que… aquella era la ciudad de los Zora… debo admitirlo… tanta cristalería podía parecer excesiva. Puente de cristal… edificios de cristal… crisoles de cristal… sobre el agua cristalina. Pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de resulta imponente y el hecho de que los pies… o aletas… de Anzu, tamborilearan a medida que cruzábamos el gran puente de entrada.

Me sentí sobrecogida cuando observé la ciudad, que formaba la estructura más grande que había visto en mi vida. Y fue entonces cuando mis ojos captaron una figura finalmente tallada en el centro de la plaza. La figura representaba a una joven Zora, que sujetaba un tridente.

_ Oh… esa es…

_ Mipha…_ Murmuré, acercándome.

_ ¿Emma?_ No contesté, observándola.

Y entonces, a través de mi memoria… quemándome con furia… acudió el recuerdo. Y aunque no pude ver mi rostro, pude sentir mis lágrimas calientes manar de mis ojos y mezclarse con el agua que aún cubría mi rostro.

 _Emma (Flasback)_

Me hallaba sentada sobre la trompa de Vah Ruta… una estructura en forma de elefante, que tenía el poder de arrojar agua, y ante todo… era una de las cuatro piezas clave para derrotar a Ganon. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, yo tenía otras preocupaciones. Me había caído del caballo y notaba un lacerante dolor en el brazo. No podía entrenar… no podía luchar empuñando la espada maestra pues, a diferencia de otros tantos héroes de la leyenda… yo era diestra. Eso era algo que me inquietaba.

La escuché, antes de verla. Salió de las aguas de un salto, y cayó frente a mí. Sentí cómo mi corazón se saltaba un latido, cuando aquella Zora menuda salió de entre las aguas. Observé el resplandor amarillento de sus ojos, y sentí cómo enmudecía. Ella sonrió, y yo devolví el gesto, sin poder reprimirlo. Hasta que su sonrisa se torció en una mueca de preocupación.

_ Estás herida…_ Ratificó, acercándose.

_ Yo… no es nada…_ Dije, intentando no parecer débil.

_ No te preocupes, Emma._ Dijo, sentándose a mi lado._ Yo te curaré.

Puso su mano sobre la herida, y vi cómo sus dedos emitían un leve destello azulado. Tuve una sensación cálida en el brazo, y la miré a los ojos.

_ Esta situación… me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos…_ Fijó sus ojos en los míos._ Eras una niña muy inquieta… que se lastimaba todo el rato.

Hizo una pausa, mirando el vaso paisaje ante nosotros.

_ Pero yo… igual que ahora… siempre te curaba.

A mi memoria acudieron recuerdos de la infancia, en los que Mipha, que no había cambiado desde el día en que la conocí. Recordaba las múltiples caídas… los raspones… golpes insignificantes. Y cómo Mipha acudía cada vez que me escuchaba llorar. Yo era una quejica entonces.

_ Aquella niña hyliana… creció muy rápido… y ahora ya parece más adulta que yo. Me hacía tan feliz poder curarte las heridas… poder ayudarte.

Intuí entonces en los ojos de Mipha una humedad que no venía del agua en la que había estado sumergida momentos antes. Pero me sentí incapaz de hablar.

_ Ese Cataclismo que está por llegar… ¿Qué clase de enemigo será? ¿Cómo debemos luchar contra él? Aún no sabemos nada al respecto_ Hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos una vez más. Juraría que se los había enjugado cuando no la vi._ Pero… no importa lo cruda que sea la batalla. Si tú… o los compañeros… resultáis heridos… Yo estaré allí… para curaros… y para apoyaros. Porque… siempre te protegeré.

Le tomé el mentón con delicadeza, provocando que me mirase. Sus mejillas parecían incluso más rojas que de costumbre. Me acerqué y, lentamente, deposité un beso sobre sus labios.

 _Emma_

_ ¡Emma! ¿Emma?_ Podía escuchar la voz apremiante de Anzu.

Y no podía reprochárselo. Me había desplomado sobre la fuente, sujetándome sobre las manos… temblando de rabia, con espesas lágrimas manando de mis ojos. Regina era el amor de mi vida… lo sabía… lo sentía. Pero aun así… eso no aplacaba el dolor que en aquel momento estaba sintiendo. Había amado a Mipha con todo mi corazón, y el recuerdo de aquellos sentimientos era tan fuerte en aquel momento que nublaba todo lo demás. Golpeé el suelo, y el agua de la fuente chapoteó alrededor de mi puño.

_ Mipha…_ Susurré, mirando la estatua._ Te suplico que me perdones… Perdóname por haberte fallado… Perdóname por no haber sido… el héroe que necesitabas.

Observaba la estatua, consciente de que Mipha no podía escucharme. Ella no estaba allí. Del mismo modo que no estaba en el más allá. Alcé la vista hacia la montaña, sobre la que se alzaban unas nubes que dejaban caer agua sin cesar. Vah Ruta se encontraba en su interior. Y dentro de la bestia… estaba el alma de Mipha.

Debía liberar su alma del tormento al que Ganon la sometía. Era algo que le debía, por lo que habíamos compartido y sentido juntas. Bajé un momento la vista al suelo. Y me sentí como un deshecho, consciente por primera vez del dolor que me causaba haber fallado.

 _Zelda_

Había sido amable con Regina por una razón, y no por capricho. Por la misma razón por la que había liberado la pinza sobre su magia, para que pudiese hacer lo que sabía que haría en aquel momento… buscar a su héroe para observarla. Y ella vio exactamente lo que yo quería que viese. Me ajusté mi vestido y comprobé mi rostro antes de acercarme a ella, que se encontraba sola, tirada sobre un ajado sofá… torturada.

_ Lo siento, Regina._ Le dije en un susurro._ Nada puedes hacer si… los sentimientos de Emma no son para contigo.

_ No… sólo… está indignada._ Murmuró.

_ Ella la ama, Regina._ Dije, tratando de que el veneno que sentía no se notase en mis palabras._ ¿Le has visto gritar así por ti? ¿Llorar así por ti, Regina?

_ No…_ Dijo, en voz muy baja._ Pero yo no he muerto…

Por supuesto. Emma amaba a Regina. Eso lo sabía yo mejor que nadie. Pero aquel instante de dudas en los ojos de Regina me bastaba para empezar. Ella aún seguía aferrada a la idea de su héroe. Pero aquello había minado su confianza… había sentado un oscuro precedente.

_ Lo que yo siento por ti… no lo siento por nadie más, Regina._ Dije, en un susurro, tomando su mano.

Sabía que apenas unas horas más tarde me haría a un lado… recordaría el asco que me sentía. Pero en aquel momento dejó que le cogiese la mano y no se quejó cuando se la besé.

* * *

 **Es que... me gusta mucho Mipha**


	4. Recuerdos

**gracias, Alemar. Lo cierto es que The Legend Of Zelda es una de mis dos sagas de videojuegos favoritas, y ahora por fin puedo hacer este crossover. Me alegro de que te esté gustando.**

 **Ya la tienes, Kykyo.**

 **Esperé a este juego por eso, dcromeor... era la mejor caja de arena para mi historia.**

* * *

 _Emma_

Mipha, en vida, había cosido algo para mí. Un atuendo ceremonial que en su día las damas Zora tejían para sus maridos. Cuando me puse el atuendo, se reafirmó mi decisión. Sidon me observaba, notaba mi incomodidad, y lo cierto es que yo ya no sentía miedo. El agua de lluvia se me pegaba a la piel mientras miraba.

_ Emma… ¿Estás segura?_ Anzu suspiraba, sujeta a su lanza.

_ Sí._ Le dije, seria._ Esto es entre Sidon y yo… Quiero que esperes aquí.

_ Emma… estás enfadada…_ Me dijo._ Tienes que olvidar a Mipha por un segundo y…

_ ¡He olvidado a Mipha durante cien años! ¿Te parece poco?_ Le espeté, dándole un empujón.

Anzu bajo la mirada. Le había dolido, pero no físicamente. Me dio la espalda. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Ya llegaba un siglo tarde.

_ ¿Preparada, Emma?_ Me preguntó Sidon con su sempiterna sonrisa.

Asentí y me lancé a las aguas. El atuendo que Mipha había confeccionado para mí me ayudaba a nadar y, cuando quise darme cuenta había subido por una catarata. Vah Ruta estaba en el centro de la laguna. Resultaba imponente. Tragué saliva, agarrando la lanza zora que Sidon me había prestado.

_ No tenemos que hacer esto ahora si no estás preparada._ Me recordó el príncipe.

_ No… es la hora._ Dije, lanzándome al agua.

_ Súbete a mi espalda._ Me pidió.

Lo hice, y nos desplazamos por las aguas. Vah Ruta parecía repentinamente tranquila, poco preocupada por nuestra presencia. Tragué saliva cuando ascendí por una de sus cataratas. Vah Ruta tenía cuatro puntos débiles. Tomé las flechas eléctricas que había robado al centaleón, y con el arco, apunté. Mi percepción del tiempo, que en ese momento pareció ralentizarse, me permitió golpear dos de los puntos antes de volver a caer y ceñirme de nuevo sobre la espalda de Sidon. Fue entonces cuando la bestia despertó.

El agua, embravecida, como si del mar se tratase, comenzó a desplazarnos de un lado a otro. El elefante lanzó un bramido ensordecedor y entonces sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca. El agua se elevó, tomando la forma de bloques de hielo que salieron despedidos en mi dirección. Usé las flechas para contenerlos… pero me di cuenta enseguida de algo aterrador… tan sólo me quedaban dos. Dos flechas que tenía que reservar para los otros dos puntos débiles.

Cuando el bloque de hielo nos alcanzó, salí despedida hacia las aguas. La ropa Zora me ayudaba a mantenerme estable, pero incluso así, fracasé a la hora de esquivar el segundo envite y me vi sumergiéndome. Y entonces las palabras de Anzu resonaron en mi cabeza. Había magia en mi interior.

Y si había un momento preciso para despertarlo, era ese. Pero no parecía que la divina providencia fuese a darme eso. Y entonces pensé en Mipha… en su espíritu cautivo y en cómo a pesar de que había intentado rescatarla por segunda vez… estaba fracasando.

No pensaba permitirlo. Notaba la piedra Sheikah caliente contra mi pierna. Y sin embargo, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba helado. Pensé que se trataba del agua helada, e incluso se me pasó la posibilidad de que fuese el frío de la muerte. Y sin embargo… el final de mi existencia no estaba tan próximo como intuía.

 _Sidon_

No podía encontrarla. Las aguas turbulentas no me ofrecían una visión clara. Ni tan siquiera los ojos de los Zora podían ver entre la lluvia o bajo unas aguas que se movían como aquellas. Había esperado cien años para encontrar a alguien que salvase a mi hermana, para devolverle a la mujer a la que había amado, y sin embargo, el rescate ahora parecía imposible.

Mi sonrisa se torció por un momento en una mueca torcida. Y entonces, lo vi. Un haz de luz azul que manaba de las aguas.

 _Emma_

Bajo mis pies, el agua se había helado. Sentía el frío dentro de mí, temblaba, mientras observaba los cristales de hielo de la bestia que se abalanzaban sobre mí, tomando la forma de esferas apuntaladas, llenas de púas que, como clavos, pretenderían atravesar mi carne. Pero, la imagen de Mipha, en lo más profundo de mi mente y corazón, lo eclipsaba todo.

_ ¿Crees que puedes matarme, Bestia?_ Grité, ignorando el temblor de mi voz._ ¡Inténtalo!

Alcé la mano y una por una, todas las formaciones de hielo comenzaron a hacerse añicos, como golpeadas por un gigantesco martillo invisible. Coloqué las manos en la posición de arquería y un arco, hecho del mismo gélido material que los objetos que me atacaban, apareció en mis manos. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas, y una flecha salió disparada contra las aguas. Luego otra y otra. A mis pies se formó un pasillo, que rodeaba a la bestia.

Me deslicé por él, notando lo mucho que a mi corazón le costaba latir por el frío. Pude sentir otra de esas esferas heladas acercarse girando en mi dirección. Alcé la mano y un muro de hielo me protegió.

_ ¡Sidon!_ grité.

El príncipe logró salir de su estupefacción justo a tiempo para colocarse por debajo de mí cuando saltaba. Alzamos la segunda catarata de Vah Ruta, coloqué ambas flechas formando un ángulo que, incluso con mis temblorosas manos, calculaba que acabaría con los dos puntos débiles restantes de la máquina arcana.

Y cuando las flechas abandonaron el arco, me desplomé una vez más en las aguas, sintiendo como finalmente el frío y el cansancio me vencían.

 _Más tarde_

Me despertó el calor. Un calor suave que se mantenía sobre mi piel. Abrí los ojos, y me percaté de que me encontraba sobre una plataforma… una plataforma de la propia Vah Ruta. La ropa Zora estaba colgada sobre un improvisado tendedero y, junto a mí, doblada, había unos pantalones de mi talla, una camiseta y una capa con una leve capucha.

_ Por fin despiertas. Sidon y yo empezábamos a pensar que no ibas a hacerlo.

Me giré y me encontré con Anzu. Aún tenía su apariencia de Zora. Se encontraba junto a una pequeña fogata en forma de estrella, que calentaba unas lubinas que debían estar cerca de su punto. Me sonrojé un poco cuando mi estómago, hambriento, protestó.

_ Oye… sobre lo de antes yo…

_ No pasa nada… lo entiendo._ Dijo, sin mirarme._ Sé lo que es haber amado a alguien así. Aun cuando amas a otra persona… es natural que siga siendo importante para ti.

_ No debí empujarte._ Dije, poniéndome la ropa. Ella se mantuvo de espaldas a mí hasta que me acerqué con la capucha bajada.

Ahora que brillaba el sol, lo cierto es que hacía demasiado calor como para subirla.

_ No pasa nada… tan sólo me aseguraré de no decir nada malo de Regina cuando estés cerca._ Me dijo, sonriéndome.

A pesar de todo, y aunque sabía lo importante que Regina era para mí, no le devolví la sonrisa. Había tanto sobre nosotras dos que aún ignoraba… que me sentía incapaz de hablar sobre ella.

_ Bueno… has demostrado dotes, después de todo. Aunque si me hubieras hecho caso… y hubieses esperado… no habrías estado al borde de la muerte antes de usar tu magia._ Me reprendió.

_ Entonces no habría sido divertido._ Dije, esta vez sí, sonriendo.

_ Morir no es divertido, Emma._ Me dijo, con tono sombrío._ Ni contra la bestia divina… ni contra lo que aún te espera dentro.

_ Es cierto._ Murmuré, pasándome la mano por el cuello._ Pero estaré bien. Tengo la lanza Zora y…

_ Y esto._ Dijo Anzu, pasándome una espada de una mano._ Algo me dice, que necesitarás esto.

_ Gracias._ Susurré, mirándola.

_ Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero allí dentro sólo puedes estar tú._ Suspiró._ Bueno… junto Mipha… y la bestia que la asesinó. Yo cuidaré de tu ropa. Tú acaba con esto de una vez.

Asentí y me introduje finalmente dentro de la bestia. Me dirigí a través de un largo corredor hasta lo que parecía ser su cabeza, y me encontré con un módulo de mando. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, algo confusa, y finalmente acerqué la piedra Sheikah.

Pero no pareció funcionar. Anzu había hablado de una bestia… pero yo no veía ninguna aún. Me dirigí a la salida. Y entonces, la escuché. Ese tono de voz dulce y amable que en su día erizó mi piel.

_ Emma….

_ Mipha…

Me giré, y la encontré allí. Envuelta en un halo verde. No parecía un fantasma. Lo cierto es que daba la impresión de que si me acercaba, podría tocarla.

_ Emma… no estás sola en esta sala. Debes tener cuidado. Piensa Emma… Piensa en lo único que me haría bajar la guardia… Piensa en quién podría matarme sin que yo me resistiera…

Y entonces bajó la mirada. Y yo hice lo mismo. Y sentí un escalofrío. El agua sobre la que estaba, proyectaba un reflejo perfecto de Mipha… pero no de mí.

Reaccioné a tiempo, me giré y bloqueé con la lanza Zora. Pero la lanza fue partida en dos cuando una espada la rozó, como si se tratase de mantequilla contra el acero caliente. Di un salto hacia atrás y desenfundé la espada que Anzu me había dado.

Frente a mí… estaba yo… o más bien… una oscura y siniestra representación de mí misma. La piel del color de la ceniza, negros los ropajes… los ojos como la sangre y el cabello como el fuego. En su mano, una parodia, una réplica de la espada destructora del mal… y una mirada enloquecida, demoniaca, que coronaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Y entonces entendí el truco sucio que Ganon había usado para matar a Mipha. Y la furia se adueñó de mí. Me abalancé sobre ella, agitando mi arma con furia. Las espadas chocaron. En aquella acuosa sala, uno tras otro, todos nuestros golpes chocaban sin lograr ningún resultado.

Cada uno de mis movimientos era contrarrestado con la misma eficiencia con la que yo contraatacaba a los suyos. Cada gesto, conocido, cada ataque, preciso. Empezaba a notar las señales del agotamiento al cabo de un rato.

Era una batalla imposible. Ambas estábamos agotadas, y el sudor llenaba nuestros rostros. Entendí que sólo había una forma de ganar, tenía que arriesgarme y darlo todo. Arrojé la espada en su contra y, cuando chocó contra ella y la empujó, toqué el agua con las manos.

Me concentré, como había hecho contra Vah Rutah, y finalmente sucedió. El hielo atravesó el agua y la atrapó. Cogí entonces la lanza Zora y, lanzando un grito triunfal, la partí en dos. La sala, que se había visto ensombrecida, recuperó su luz por completo.

Yo me dejé caer sobre el agua, y fue entonces cuando Mipha volvió a aparecer frente a mí. Su mano se colocó sobre mi hombro, y noté como el cansancio… como las heridas, desaparecían por completo.

_ Gracias…_ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ Regina es una mujer con suerte._ Dijo, mirándome.

Podía notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mas no celos. Yo me incorporé y la tomé de las muñecas. Las encontré sólidas cuando cogí su mano y se la besé.

_ Emma… me alegro de haberte visto… sólo una vez más._ Sonrió._ Lamento tanto no haber podido…

Mipha hizo una pausa y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_... Pasar más tiempo juntas._ Terminó. Aunque intuí que no era eso lo que quería decir._ Pero prometo no abandonarte. Venceremos esta vez… estaremos preparados. Y cuando… sientas que te faltan las fuerzas… yo estaré allí.

Asentí, y ella desapareció, lentamente. Bajé la vista y me quedé allí quieta unos segundos. Tenía un extraña sensación. Me sentía culpable pero… al mismo tiempo estaba en paz. Fui yo la que negué con la cabeza aquella vez y alcé la vista.

_ Regina…_ Susurré._ Siento que… mi corazón se haya ablandado por otra persona. Quiero creer que tú… podrás perdonarme.

Abandoné la habitación, y me encontré fuera con Anzu. Había guardado todo y volvía a parecer una Sheikah. Supongo que, podríamos decir que ese pequeño capítulo había terminado.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos esta vez?

_ Bueno… espero que lleves un parasol… vamos al desierto de Gerudo.

_ Al desierto de Gerudo, pues._ Dije, limpiando una lágrima que aún sentía manar de mis ojos.

 _Regina_

_ Regina…_ Susurró._ Siento que… mi corazón se haya ablandado por otra persona. Quiero creer que tú… podrás perdonarme.

_ Por supuesto que te perdono…_ Murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos apartar la visión de mi amada._ No puedo condenarte por tener corazón.

_ Quizá debieras._ Esta vez no me sorprendió la presencia de Zelda.

_ Casi pareces asustada._ Dije, mirándola._ Ha liberado a Mipha… y ahora va al desierto… ya sabes lo que eso significa.

_ No significa nada._ Dijo, dándome la espalda.

_ Puedes decir lo que quieras._ Le recriminé._ Pero yo sé que tú piensas tanto en esa mujer como yo pienso en Emma. ¿Qué harás cuando llegue al desierto, Zelda? ¿Qué harás cuando ella pueda venir aquí?

_ ¡Eso no va a pasar!_ Gritó Zelda, mirándome.

Pero por mucho que tratara de intimidarme… por más que tratara de dar la impresión de que nada le importaba… yo había sentido cuanto le temblaba la voz.


	5. Calor abrazador

**Bueno, pues aquí está, Gorgino.**

 **Bueno, eso se intenta, Kykyo XD**

 **dcromeor... bueno, lo sabremos pronto.**

* * *

 _Emma (Flashback)_

Regina había estado practicando, pero lo cierto es que aún me sorprendía la forma en la que sus dedos rasgaban aquella guitarra española. Zelda bailaba, con castañuelas en las manos, cadenciosamente. Por un momento me dio la impresión de que me estaba mirando a los ojos a mí. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Su mirada se dirigía a la mujer que estaba a mi lado.

Urbosa parecía rezumar confianza, aunque lo cierto es que sería difícil no hacerlo para una mujer así. Debía medir al menos metro ochenta, de brazos fuertes y pectorales marcados bajo su pecho. Tenía piernas robustas y la piel del color del chocolate. Su cabello, como el fuego, parecía indomable y quizá por eso le había hecho un moño al final, sin demasiado éxito a la hora de contener esa melena de leona. Iba ataviada con una leve armadura que cubría sus hombreras y la zona de su pecho, de tonos verdes, además de una falda azul y unas botas de acero. Tenía una nariz larga pero estilizada que no rompía el conjunto.

La primera vez que la vi pensé que parecía muy poca ropa. Pero ahora, en el desierto, bajo el calor sofocante, entendía la razón por la cual iba así vestida. Yo sentía que me estaba cocinando en mi túnica azul. Regina tampoco parecía estar en buen estado.

Urbosa sonreía, acariciando el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda y compartiendo miradas cómplices con Zelda, la mestiza.

 _Emma_

_ ¡Emma! Despierta.

La voz de Anzu me sacó de mi sueño. Me había dormido sobre el caballo. Pero el animal se resistía a continuar. Cuando miré a Anzu volví a recordar la imagen de Urbosa. Había vuelto a cambiar. Ahora su piel era morena y sus ojos ambarinos. Se había transformado en una gerudo. Con su larga nariz y todo. Estábamos frente al desierto, que se extendía entre nosotras. Parecía que los caballos no querían avanzar por la arena. Por mi parte, yo tampoco es que me muriese de ganas de seguir, pero había que atravesarlo entero para llegar a la ciudadela Gerudo.

_ Yo en tu lugar me cambiaría._ Me sugirió_ Esa bufanda que llevas va a hacer que te derritas.

_ Pero… es de Regina y…

_ Está encantada para el frío. Si te la dejas puesta te vas a morir._ Me dijo, con tono de circunstancias._ Yo te la guardaré.

Suspiré y se la tendí para que la guardara. Pero es cierto que sentí cómo me bajaba la temperatura corporal. Link emitió un bostezo y comenzó a andar por la arena. Había un camino sobre la arena, que parecía ser transitado por mercaderes debido a la solidez del terreno. Pero el calor no perdonaba. Sudaba como un pollo y notaba cómo la ropa se me pegaba a la piel.

No sabía cuánto había pasado. Quizá minutos o quizá horas, cuando llegamos finalmente a un pequeño oasis en el terreno. Me lancé sobre el agua y, como un animal, empecé a beber directamente del lago alrededor del que parecían encontrarse varios comercios. Y entonces la vi.

A lo lejos, un gigantesco camello mecánico, que se asemejaba a la Vah Ruta. Se movía, formando tormentas a su alrededor como una estela de infortunio, proyectando sus luces rojas como un mal presagio. Me estremecí y a punto estuve de caerme al agua. Pero finalmente conseguí ponerme en pie, y observar a la criatura, que despedía rayos sin ton ni son.

_ Hey, Emma… te he comprado algo de ropa para que estés más cómoda.

Anzu me tendía un velo verde, y algunas prendas que, a decir verdad, me hicieron pensar en lo que llevaba Urbosa en mis recuerdos, restando la parte de la armadura. Pero lo cierto es que cuando conseguí cambiarme me sentí mucho más fresca.

_ He alquilado una habitación._ Me comentó._ Deberíamos pasar aquí la noche…

_ ¿Me vas a decir que las bestias salvajes son peligrosas? Tenemos a Link y mataría por no tener que seguir avanzando con este calor.

_ Oh… créeme, el frío nocturno que se ve por aquí es mucho peor. Se te congelaría el cerebro sin darte cuenta. Bajan los vientos fríos de la cordillera Gerudo y te dejan como un témpano.

_ Está bien. Pero quiero que conste que esto no me gusta._ Comenté, con desagrado.

Las habitaciones eran pequeñas, pero la temperatura lo compensaba con creces. Era como si hubiese vuelto al bosque. Me tumbé sobre el catre, echando un ojo por la ventana y me quedé dormida sin más. Aquel viaje estaba siendo agotador. Y el sueño, plagado de recuerdos, no dudó en acogerme.

 _Regina (Flashback)_

La arena del desierto parecía hundirse bajo mis pies. Correr era imposible. Tras de mí, la criatura que cabalgaba bajo las arenas estaba cada vez más cerca. Debí haberme quedado con Emma. La había tratado fatal, la había insultado y ahora estaba sola e indefensa.

Tropecé y caí. La arena se abrió, como si de las aguas se tratase, y la serpiente de las arenas emergió, mostrando ferozmente sus dientes que tenían el tamaño de grandes dagas.

_ ¡Ahora!

La voz de Emma resonó y escuché un arco tensarse. Una flecha entró entre las fauces de la bestia y explotó. Escuché pasos agitados y cuando quise darme cuenta, Emma y Urbosa habían aparecido frente a mí. Atacaron al confuso animal, que se debatió. Intentó huir, pero Emma se subió a su grupa y clavó la espada una y otra vez sobre su lomo.

Urbosa llevaba unos látigos que sujetó a la criatura cuando esta empezó a moverse. Yo me quedé congelada observando aquella imagen, como aquella mujer se sujetaba en su escudo y cabalgaba sobre la arena como si fuesen las aguas y su escudo fuese una tabla. Aquello superaba mi imaginación. Zelda se acercó y me ayudó a incorporarme.

_ Están locas._ Comentó, riéndose.

_ Bueno, por eso las queremos._ Zelda sonrió.

 _Emma_

La ciudadela Gerudo mostraba un perfil hermoso entre las arenas. Sus paredes, decoradas con piedras biseladas multicolor, levantaron mi ánimo. Lo cierto es que después de pasar todo el desierto, los canales que circulaban por aquella ciudad parecían el paraíso. Mis ojos observaban mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada de la ciudad. Había una guardiana en la entrada que llevaba un rato observándonos.

_ ¡Sawook!_ gritó, mirándonos.

_ Sawook _Contestó Anzu como una autómata.

Me sorprendió que nos dejase pasar sin más. Aquella mujer tenía pinta de fiera y, sin embargo, no hizo un solo comentario al vernos.

_ ¿Y esto…? ¿No deberían guardar la ciudad? ¿Registrarnos o algo?_ Pregunté.

_ No. Es por una antigua tradición. A la ciudadela Gerudo sólo pueden entrar mujeres._ Comentó, mientras miraba algunas frutas del mercado.

_ Por fin una mujer me trae ventajas.

_ Sí, la verdad. No tienes que travestirte para entrar aquí.

_ ¿Hacer qué?

_ Que deberías ir a ver a Riju, la matriarca._ Comentó, observando un melón._ Para que te ayude a enfrentarte a Vah Naboris y llegar hasta Urbosa, claro.

_ Riju, la matriarca._ Repetí, dirigiéndome hacia sus aposentos.

Riju no vivía en un gran palacio. De hecho, las gerudo parecían llevar una vida sencilla. Pero estaba remarcada como la casa más grande, con varias habitaciones. Riju descansaba sobre un trono, con un gran ornamento en la cabeza.

Sentí un leve estremecimiento al darme cuenta de que la niña no había visto demasiadas primaveras… probablemente no más de doce. A pesar de ser bastante alta, eso no dejaba de ser una característica propia de las gerudo. Era más alta que yo y, sin embargo, su mirada me dejaba claro que estaba casi asustada de verme.

Hablamos sobre Vah Naboris. Por suerte, Riju compartía mis preocupaciones con respecto a la criatura. Tenía un casco que rechazaba los rayos, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarme a atravesar la tormenta para llegar a la bestia. Eso me animaba, y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el desierto de nuevo, observando las arenas. Sentía el corazón encogido.

Riju tenía una morsa del desierto. Una criatura fascinante que, a pesar de parecer marina… se movía a través de la arena. Me coloqué en el escudo, tal como en su día hizo Urbosa y me sujeté. Riju montaba encima de la criatura, aferrada a sus crines. Yo me ponía nerviosa cuanto más nos aproximábamos a la criatura.

Y entonces, un rayo cayó sobre nosotras y Riju se desvió de la trayectoria. La bestia se había percatado de nuestra presencia y nos atacaba sin piedad. Preparé mi arco, marcando mi objetivo, las piernas de la criatura, que relampagueaban. Conseguí acertar, y uno de sus pies se quedó congelado por un momento.

Y entonces, sucedió. La morsa se tropezó con una piedra, salí despedida y choqué contra la arena. Un relámpago me cayó encima y sentí cómo si mi piel ardiese, como si ese fuego se extendiese por toda mi anatomía y el arco salió despedidos de mis manos. Por un momento pensé que iba a morir.

Pero no ocurrió. Noté el calor que envolvía la piedra Sheikah una vez más. Quizá debería hacer caso a Anzu… quizá debería pensar en practicar mi magia como correspondía. Noté la electricidad circular por mi cuerpo. La bestia se había detenido sobre un enorme campo de batalla. El desierto parecía haber devorado por completo a los combatientes.

Pero yo los vi. Vi sus armaduras, resplandeciendo a través de la arena. Alcé la mano, y lo deseé. Deseé que se levantaran. Y lo hicieron. Las armaduras atravesaron aquellos siglos de arena y se lanzaron sobre las piernas del animal. Sentí una pequeña arcada al pensar que a pesar de todo, los esqueletos de las personas que en su día lucharon aún seguían dentro mientras sus armaduras, llevadas por el poder magnético, golpeaban a la criatura hasta hacerla caer.

_ Muy bien… esta vez sin esperar._ susurré, mientras me colaba dentro de la bestia.

Urbosa no me recibió. De hecho, tampoco tuve necesidad de intentar usar mi piedra Sheikah. Mi enemigo me estaba esperando. Una figura envuelta en miasma oscuro y siniestro. Un rostro cubierto por completo por un ojo propio de un guardián. Una armadura siniestra y una espada curva colosal cubrían una figura femenina con un brazo izquierdo deformado por grandes garras.

No hubo presentaciones, ni engaños. En cuando desenfundé se lanzó sobre mí. Alcé mi escudo, pero en cuanto lo rozó se hizo trizas. Rodé por el suelo para esquivar y la observé. Alzó la mano izquierda, concentrando su poder, y concentró la magia negra, lanzándola en mi contra.

Yo contraataqué con mis poderes gélidos, haciendo que la magia cayese al suelo y se desvaneciera. La criatura volvió a su ataque, y yo rodé con fuerza. Pensé en usar mis nuevos poderes magnéticos, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que sería inútil. No había nada magnético en aquella sala. Nada salvo… la espada que tenía entre las manos.

Y la lancé. La lancé directamente contra la mano izquierda de la criatura. La esquivó con clase, pero no pudo preveer que el arma volviera, atravesando esa enorme mano. La criatura se debatió, agitándose, hasta que la mano, tras expulsar la espada, empezó a encoger. La armadura que la recubría empezó a caer. Y la piel… a tomar un tono moreno que me era reconocido.

Ante mi expresión de absoluta incredulidad, Urbosa se desplomó. Herida, agotada… pero evidentemente viva.

 _Urbosa_

Mis propios ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no podía abrir mis propios ojos? Sentir mis propios pensamientos. Tantos años encerrada en la bestia divina. Notaba mi cuerpo entumecido mientras me incorporaba y observaba a mí alrededor. Reconocía la habitación… era mi habitación. O al menos, solía serlo. Me pasé la mano por la cabeza, mareada. Sentía el estómago vacío… y mucha sed.

Tardé un buen rato en darme cuenta de que no estaba sola. Emma estaba apoyada en el quicio de mi gran ventanal, junto a una joven que me recordaba mucho a mí misma cuando eran joven.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_ Pregunté.


	6. Corazón Negro

**Bueno, esto pasa, Gorgino.**

 **Gracias, Kykyo**

 **Buen ojo, dcromeor, Urbosa es importante. Bastante, de hecho .**

* * *

 _Emma (Flashback)_

Mi tarea, como elegida hyliana, consistía principalmente en ocuparme de la seguridad de la princesa Regina. Sin embargo, siempre se escapaba y yo tenía que seguirla. Sinceramente, a veces la encontraba insoportable. Y la dulzura que desprendía no iba a ser suficiente si continuaba tratándome así. No me costó hallar su rastro y encontrarla, frente a uno de los muchos santuarios que poblaban el continente. Estaba tirada en la entrada, con la piedra Sheikah entre las manos.

Suspiré, y sin decir nada, me senté a su lado. Ella se puso en pie, y se apartó, mirándome con la mirada que sólo la frustración puede proporcionar. Ya habíamos tenido aquella conversación muchas veces. Ella envidiaba mi situación, por haber sido elegida por la espada destructora del mal.

_ Quizá debería dejar que te ayudase._ Le dije, en un susurro._ Estoy aquí para eso.

_ Para ti todo parece muy fácil, Emma._ Me gruñó.

_ ¿Tú crees, Regina?_ La miré fijamente._ La que tiene que matar a Ganon soy yo. Todo el mundo da por hecho que sabré hacerlo, que estoy preparada. ¿Y qué pasa si no lo soy?

_ Pero tú…

_ ¿Tengo un talento innato para la espada? ¿Y qué? Eso no me garantiza la victoria… ni hace que deje de tener miedo.

Esta vez fui yo la que corrí en dirección contraria. Regina no me conocía. No sabía nada de mí, por más que creyese que lo sabía todo.

 _Urbosa_

Cien años. Había pasado un siglo encerrada dentro de la bestia divina. Sola, atrapada y esclavizada. Había pensado que era una eternidad desde un principio, pero lo cierto es que no me cabía la idea de que habían sido tantos años. En especial al ver a Emma, del mismo modo en que la había visto el día en que se enfrentó a Ganon… el día en el que fracasamos.

Habían pasado horas desde mi despertar. Riju me había entregado la que en mi día fue mi corona, me había rogado que volviese a liderar a las Gerudo. No había sido capaz de negarme. Y había hablado con Emma. Le había asegurado que Vah Naboris estaría preparada para cuando llegase el momento. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir sorpresa al ver cómo se preparaba para marcharse.

_ Aún quedan otros cuatro elegidos a los que debo despertar._ Me comentaba._ Debo ponerme en marcha deprisa.

_ Lo entiendo._ Dije, abandonando mi confusión._ Escucha… antes de irte, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

_ ¿Un favor?_ Preguntó, mirándome sin entender._ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Los hylianos sois telépatas… ¿No es cierto?

_ Bueno, sí, pero.

 _Zelda_

Notaba temblores… algo que no me sucedía desde hacía mucho. Casi como si una vieja sensación conocida y agradable se hubiese convertido en una dolorosa y desconocida. Notaba una sensación en mi cabeza, y sentí cómo mis orejas hylianas reaccionaban. Siempre había sido telépata… pero nunca había usado esa habilidad.

Y cuando aquella imagen empezó a aparecer frente a mí, tuve un respingo y me caí al suelo. Urbosa estaba frente a mí. Habría jurado que era física, que era real. No me percaté de cómo mis ojos pasaron del ámbar al azul cuando ella apareció.

_ Estoy viva, Zelda._ Dijo, mirándome._ He estado cien años atrapada, dentro de Vah Naboris, debido a las artimañas de tu padre. Pero estoy viva… y te ruego que detengas esta locura. Vuelve conmigo.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a aquella imagen. Iba a decirle que sí, que volvería con ella, que era el amor de mi vida… y que todo lo que había hecho había sido una locura.

Pero… cambié de idea. Fue repentino, instantáneo. Y la miré con furia, casi con odio. Había un deseo innato de destrucción y se había reforzado por completo en aquel momento.

_ ¡Márchate! Eres un estorbo. ¡Te odio!_ Le grité, lanzándole un jarrón, que la atravesó sin problemas._ Si te acercas a este castillo te destruiré. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te mataré!

 _Emma_

_ Siento que haya sido inútil._ Le dije a Urbosa, en un susurro._ Las tinieblas de Ganon son más fuertes de lo que creías.

_ O yo no soy lo bastante importante como para que quiera volver a mi lado._ Suspiró._ ¿Vas a ver a Revali?

_ Sí, ese era mi objetivo.

Link permanecía alerta, observándonos, como si esperase que Urbosa le dijese algo, pero eso no llegó a suceder. El astuto lobo, sin embargo, se estiró y emitió un quejido porque la arena estaba caliente.

_ Bueno… el caso es que hemos visto a un hombre dando vueltas por la ciudadela… un elemento… bastante curioso._ Comentó Urbosa, carraspeando._ Nos dio estas botas. Creo que te serán útiles.

Eran unas botas de nieve. Algo me decía que iba a pasar mucho frío. Urbosa dirigió su vista hasta la cordillera Gerudo, y yo suspiré. Empezaba a sentirme agotada, a decir verdad. Al menos, esta vez podría ponerme la bufanda azul que Regina me había hecho.

_ Anda, si no será nada._ Me dijo Anzu, dándome un golpe en la espalda.

Pero sí que lo fue. De hecho, tuvimos que trepar por una pared casi vertical, y nos encontrábamos atravesando la montaña nevada. No veía más allá de mis narices.

_ ¡Te dije que no sería nada!

Iba a decirle a Anzu que sí, que me estaba muriendo de frío y sí que estaba siendo algo. Pero la sorpresa que me llevé fue demasiado grande. Había visto a Anzu transformarse en muchas cosas… pero en aquel caso, la impresión fue enorme. Se había transformado en un Orni. Un ave enorme, de plumaje de tonos malva, y un gran pico, ligeramente curvo. Sus brazos estaban llenos de plumas y admito que me sorprendía que aún llevase ropa.

_ ¡Deberías avisar antes de hacer eso!_ Le recriminé, por enésima vez.

_ ¡Avisar antes de hacer eso!_ Repitió, imitando a un loro, y luego lanzó algo… parecido a una risotada._ La aldea Orni no está lejos. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

_ Por favor._ Insistí, poniendo los brazos en jarras._ Llévame, me estoy helando.

Me sujeté a sus patas traseras, enormes, y ella se elevó, con una velocidad que me aterraba, y tomó camino hacia los cielos. Yo me sujeté con todas mis fuerzas. La ciudad Orni se situaba por encima de las nubes. Rodeando a una montaña. Cuando aterrizamos, sobre una enorme plataforma, me quedé observando el sello que había bajo mis pies, era consciente de que lo había visto antes.

 _Emma (Flashback)_

Revali. Puedo decir que no me caía demasiado bien, a decir verdad. Era demasiado competitivo. Y esa competitividad no siempre es buena. Ahora estaba tirada en lo más alto de aquel peñasco, producto de un desafío. Él me había dicho que no era capaz de subir hasta allí arriba… y yo le había demostrado lo contrario. A fin de cuentas, era muy fácil dejarme llevar por el juego del Orni, que tenía un arte especial para picarme.

Cayó a mi lado y le dediqué una mirada de victoria. Después de todo, había fallado, como solía hacer, me había subestimado. Me incorporé, acalorada, y él suspiró.

_ No está mal para un Hyliano, supongo.

¡Pajarraco estúpido!

 _Emma_

Podía verla, sobre nosotros. La siguiente bestia Divina, Vah Medoh. Era sobrecogedora, una vez más, con ese aspecto arcano. Volaba sobre el pueblo, despidiendo electricidad. Imaginaba que todo el que se acercase, iba a llevarse una buena descarga. Pensé por un momento en la espada maestra. Cuando la tuve, no fui capaz de valorarla como se merecía. Y ahora, debería enfrentarme a lo que fuese que hubiera en su interior sin ella.

Pero eso sería al día siguiente. En aquel momento, lo único que me apetecía era descansar, dormir sin interrupciones y disfrutar de aquello que sin duda me había ganado. Por suerte, no tuve que subir las interminables escaleras que los Orni reservaban para los visitantes incapaces de volar y que llevaban a que más de uno terminase picando en la más que tentadora taberna que había como primer edificio construido alrededor del pilar central que servía como soporte a toda la ciudad.

Las casas parecían flotar, apenas sujetas al gran pilar. Todas ellas de madera, circulares. No pude evitar pensar en que parecían nidos, aunque, siendo como eran los Orni, no era de extrañar. La cama en la que estaba tumbada era una hamaca, colgada en los laterales de la posada.

Dormí a pierna suelta, suspendida en el aire, libre de todas esas preocupaciones que normalmente me atormentaban. Pero la verdad es que Regina no desaparecía de mi cabeza. Me aterraba pensar que estaba sola con Zelda. Y al mismo tiempo, pensaba precisamente en Zelda. El rostro de Urbosa cuando la rechazó mostraba genuino dolor.

No poseía muchos recuerdos de ella, pero en ellos parecía una joven feliz, con el corazón en su sitio, y no un monstruo maléfico y sediento de venganza como estaba viendo. El monstruo en el que tenía que enfrentarme en combate singular cuando todo hubiese acabado.

 _Zelda_

Había destrozado el gran espejo de mi habitación. Notaba la sangre ardiendo en mis venas. Urbosa estaba viva, y la contradicción que se producía en mis entrañas era tan intensa como imposible de ignorar. La lujuria, el afecto y la ira homicida se peleaban sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. No dejaba de pensar en Urbosa… en sus labios… en su cuerpo. Y en cómo deseaba tocarlo y atravesarlo con un puñal al mismo tiempo.

Me había cortado con los cristales, y pude observar mi sangre, burbujear, y emitir humo negro. Mis ojos, azules, estaban muy abiertos. Me sentí… aterrada. Cuando Regina entró en la habitación, me encontró temblando, observando la mancha oscura que se había formado en el suelo. No recordaba que mi sangre hubiese sido nunca como lo estaba siendo.

_ Déjame… quiero estar sola._ Dije, poniéndome en pie y saliendo de la habitación.

 _Regina_

Por un segundo, por primera vez en cien años, creía haber visto a la Zelda que conocí en su día, pero se desvaneció con la misma facilidad con la que había aparecido. Yo no pude evitar pensar en Emma, y relacionarla con ese incidente.

Y sonreí, a pesar de estar atrapada, a pesar de que llevaba un siglo presa con aquella mujer de carácter enfermizo… porque tuve más claro que nunca que Emma me sacaría… y que sería libre. Que podría volver a montar sobre Rocinante y atravesar la inmensa pradera que aún podía observar a través de las ventanas del palacio. Emma era mi heroína, la de todos, en realidad, y seguro que en aquel momento, estaba preparándose para su siguiente batalla.

 _Emma_

Roncando… llevaba toda la noche roncando a pierna suelta, cubierta por tres mantas como el clima me indicaba. Es posible que hiciera frío, pero a diferencia del calor, era algo que podía combatir si me tapaba adecuadamente. Y aunque la ropa que me puse después, de Lana, era calentita, iba a echar de menos dormir atrapada entre las mantas, sobre aquella hamaca tan agradable.

Puntería. Esa sería la clave para enfrentarme a Vah Medoh. O al menos, eso decía Anzu.

_ Pero si ya vencí a Vah Rutah con el arco de hielo. ¡Estoy más que preparada!_ Le insistí._ Voy a ir ya a por esa cosa. Y llevaremos cuatro de siete.

_ De eso nada, Emma._ Negó con la cabeza, provocando que el pico se moviera amenazadoramente._ Tendrás que usar un arco común. De lo contrario, se deshará en mil pedazos.

_ Está bien, tiro al plato._ Dije, cogiendo el arco Orni.

Era ligero, por suerte, y en cuanto empezó a lanzar los blancos, platos de cocina, por cierto, los empecé a alcanzar. Fallé un par de ellos al principio, pero rápidamente me equiparé al ritmo correspondiente. Los arcos Orni eran sorprendentemente buenos para los hylianos. Cerré un ojo, tensé la flecha y apunté hacia arriba. En el momento oportuno disparé hacia la roca, y el retroceso me hizo trastabillar. Era un arco potente, desde luego. Vah Medoh iba a llevarse un buen chasco cuando me acercase.


	7. Volar

**Pues aquí va un capítulo más, Kykyo.**

* * *

 _Emma (Flashback)_

Se me había asignado un trabajo que era un honor para todo caballero. Como elegida por la espada maestra, me sentía honrada, pero eso no era comparable a la responsabilidad que suponía guardar las espaldas de la princesa Regina, la mujer que, según todos los que la habían visto, era la más hermosa de todo Hyrule, y quizá parte del extranjero. Estaba nerviosa mientras me dirigía a sus aposentos en el castillo. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme la habitación vacía.

_ Disculpe._ Dije, mirando a una criada, que en ese momento ahuecaba la almohada de Regina._ ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa?

_ Ha salido._ Me dijo._ Algo sobre investigar los antiguos restos que hay alrededor de nuestro castillo.

_ ¿Sin escolta?_ Pregunté, nerviosa.

_ Dijo que no quería que la retrasaran.

_ Comprendo._ Dije._ Si me disculpa.

Me despedí con educación, y me dirigí a las murallas. No me habían descrito a la princesa, pero sólo había una persona junto a uno de los oxidados guardianes que rodeaban el palacio. Negué con la cabeza, incrédula a su temeridad. Pero no tardé en llegar hasta su posición. Ni se percató de que estaba allí. Cualquier bandido podría haberla secuestrado sin que ella hubiera sido consciente siquiera.

_ Princesa._ No respondió._ Princesa… ¡Princesa!

_ ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?_ Dijo, sin mirarme siquiera._ Este estudio es muy delicado.

_ Francamente, me resulta desesperante que se nos presente así._ Dije, molesta.

_ Impa, ¿De qué estás…?_ Se giró y me miró, dándose cuenta de quién era yo en realidad.

Me estudió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, colocando sus gafas, que se habían caído ligeramente. Pareció entretenerse mirando el mango de la espada maestra durante un par de segundos.

_ Usted debe ser Emma._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie.

_ Y usted es la princesa Regina._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

A decir verdad, estaba claro que empezábamos con mal pie. No me sentía bien recibida en aquel lugar, y mucho menos parecía que Regina fuese a caerme bien. Después de todo, en lo poco que hacía desde que la conocía, había faltado a nuestra cita, se había puesto en peligro, y me había ignorado.

 _Emma Swan_

Escalar la montaña podía parecer un desafío, pero no era nada comparado con enfrentarse a la bestia que la sobrevolaba. Ni tan siquiera podía llegar hasta ella, que rondaba, amenazadora, rodeando al peñasco. No dejaba de pensar en Revali y en cómo se reiría en esa situación. Siempre fanfarroneaba de sus alas. Y yo no tenía alas.

_ Bueno… ¿Te llevo?

Por suerte, Anzu las tenía, al menos por el momento. Y yo quería ir, aunque admito que sentía algo de vértigo. No tendría el control de la situación, ni tampoco la capacidad para escoger el ángulo. Me serené un poco, aferré el arco y asentí lentamente. Anzu se colocó a mi espalda y nos elevamos. La bestia pareció darse cuenta, porque un escudo de energía se formó a su alrededor, y los cañones se pusieron en marcha.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, destruir los cañones y así forzarla a levantar el escudo. Pero no iba a ser fácil. Podía sentir la electricidad. El cañón se puso en marcha y Anzu giró. Pero las balas llegaban demasiado rápido. Y antes de querer darme cuenta, le acertaron a Anzu en un ala, y me soltó.

Sentía que caía, y veía la tierra cada vez más cerca. Y entonces, la vi. La bola de cañón, lanzándose en mi dirección. La esquivé y sentí, cuando me creía al borde de la muerte, aquel cosquilleo una vez más. La magia relampagueaba entre mis dedos, y lancé mi hechizo sobre la bola.

No sabía que iba a pasar, pero reaccioné a tiempo. Caí sobre la bola, que se había parado en el aire. La golpeé por abajo, y cuando la bola pareció recuperar la inercia, lo hizo en sentido contrario. Me elevé, presa de la fuerza que mi golpe le había dado, magnificada. Pude ver cómo el cañón era destruido. Y saqué mi paravela, que me elevó gracias a una corriente de aire caliente.

Cuando la siguiente andanada llegó, pude parar otro de los disparos, apunté con el arco y lo desvié, directamente al cañón. Me arrojé a la superficie de la bestia, ya libre de su escudo de luz. No me encontré enemigo alguno a primera instancia, pero mis ojos no pudieron evitar converger sobre lo que parecía una llamarada… de fuego negro, lleno de reflejos malignos.

No lo pensé demasiado, quizá porque quería acabar con todo aquello, quizá porque había dos cañones que aún funcionaban y los oía apuntar hacia mí. Cuando atravesé la negrura, envuelta en aquel fuego que no me quemaba, sentí calor, un calor distinto.

Por un segundo, creí que se trataba del desierto de Gerudo. Pero la arena era mucho más blanca y, sin embargo, hacía más frío. No tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar donde podría encontrarme, pues el sol se vio eclipsado. Eclipsado por una criatura que hacía que la bestia divina palideciera. Era colosal, y se mantenía elevándose, apenas rozando la arena con sus aletas delanteras. Su vientre y sus extremidades parecían de roca. Y pude ver un gigantesco ojo naranja que parecía mirarme.

Me quedé congelada ante su enormidad, incapaz de reaccionar mientras se movía, sin prisas. Escuché un relincho y al girarme, vi a una yegua, negra, con una mancha sobre el rostro, que cabalgaba aterrada y sin control. No pude evitar identificarme. Me acerqué y la monté, tirando de las riendas. De algún modo, tuve claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Sólo había una zona que tocaba el suelo, las aletas delanteras, cabalgué en su dirección, espoleando a la yegua como jamás lo había hecho. Sentía la arena golpearme el rostro, pues se movía produciendo una tormenta tras de sí. Pero no me detuve, lo flanqueé, y me fijé en las hendiduras que presentaban las alas, que supuse que servirían para ofrecer una menor resistencia al aire.

Tampoco me lo pensé en exceso. Salté, y me aferré como pude, pues se movía, cambiando el ángulo. Con un giro de noventa grados, me pude incorporar sobre el ala y, tambaleándome, llegué hasta su cuerpo. Justo tras su cabeza. Había una gran burbuja, negra, que brillaba. Como una gigantesca pústula. Desenfundé mi espada, y golpeé con furia, haciéndola estallar. La onda expansiva me hizo trastabillar, y cuando quise darme cuenta, me vi cayendo una vez más.

_ ¡Despierta!

Abrí los ojos, lanzando un grito. Me encontraba sobre la bestia divina que, esa vez, se mostraba apacible. Ante mí, podía ver al espíritu de Revali. Allí estaba, envuelto en luz verde, y con esa mirada egocéntrica que le caracterizaba. Me puse en pie, temblorosa, y le miré.

_ Puede que no seas tan inútil, después de todo._ Me dijo, riendo entre picos._ Aunque si fuera Zelda no estaría muy preocupado.

_ Ah, cállate._ Le dije._ Si lo llego a saber te dejo atrapado y condenado para siempre.

 _Unas horas más tarde_

Lo admito. Revali me caía fatal, pero si hacía su trabajo, poco más nos quedaría. Sólo faltaban tres elegidos más y podría enfrentarme a Zelda, liberar a Regina… tomarla entre mis brazos y no soltarla nunca. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de observar mi siguiente destino, me aterraba. La montaña de la muerte, enorme y colosal, escupía lava de forma constante. Y la bestia divina, como broma, se encontraba en la montaña, rugiendo.

Había intentado acercarme a la montaña, pero había sido inútil. El calor hacía que mi ropa entrase en combustión, y me había visto saltando de vuelta hasta encontrar un lago en el que bañarme. Y ahora estaba en la posada, curando mis heridas.

_ Te avisé, Emma._ Me dijo Anzu._ Como siempre, tengo que ocuparme de todo.

_ Si tú lo dices._ Le contesté, irónica.

_ Quédate a dormir… voy a buscarte un buen equipo. Seguiremos mañana._ Me dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _Regina Mills_

Había evitado a Zelda durante los últimos días. Parecía haber enloquecido. Y yo temía las consecuencias que eso pudiese tener. Fue, sin embargo, imposible evitarla indefinidamente. Pero cuando entré en mi habitación, no esperaba encontrarla como la encontré. Ella lloraba, sentada sobre la cama. Me miraba a los ojos, mostrándome los suyos, azules como el cielo, empapados de lágrimas.

Distaba mucho de lo que había visto aquellos días, en los que había destruido gran parte de lo que consideraba aún como mi castillo. No parecía la misma persona en absoluto, y eso me espantaba. Sus ojos mostraban compasión. Y cuando me senté con ella se abrazó a mí y lloró sobre mi hombro. Yo me mantuve en silencio.

_ Urbosa vive…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ Eso es una buna noticia, Zelda._ La tomé del mentón._ Sé que aún la quieres. Siempre lo he sabido.

Ella, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra mí, temblando cada vez más. Nunca la había visto asustada de esa manera tan abrumadora.

_ No lo entiendes, Regina… la mataré. No podré evitar matarla… Por mucho que la quiera.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas, Zelda?_ Le pregunté. Ella se estremeció.

Y repentinamente me dio un empujón, y lanzó una risotada, cruel. Se movió ágil y me tomó del cuello, estampándome contra la pared.

_ ¿Estás celosa, Regina?_ Me miró, con sus enfermizos ojos amarillos, y lamió mi rostro, me giré, asqueada._ No te preocupes… me quedaré con las dos. No tengo por qué elegir.

_ Ninguna de las dos querrá estar contigo mientras te comportes como un monstruo._ Le exclamé, dándole una patada.

_ Vuestra opinión no importa.

Pero ella no me soltó. No se quejó, siquiera, mientras me empujaba sobre la cama. Noté un horrible tirón cuando me arrancó el corpiño. Y supe que el día que tanto había temido, estaba llegando. Zelda iba a violarme. Iba a destrozar mi cuerpo hasta que mi mente se convirtiera en una masa informe que pudiese deformar a su antojo.

O al menos… eso creí. Eso creí hasta que noté que su mano temblaba. La volví a mirar, y la vi aterrada. Tenía intención de hablar, pero ella no me lo permitió. Salió corriendo, a un ritmo frenético, como si, al igual que había hecho yo aquellos días, intentase huir de mí y tratase de poner todo el castillo de las dos.

Por un segundo no quise moverme, ni tan siquiera me atreví a respirar. Mis ojos permanecieron abiertos hasta que sentí que se me secaban. Pero después de respirar, rápidamente, cerré la puerta y volví a vestirme. Entrecerré los dedos y recé, como pocas cosas había hecho.

Supliqué a las diosas que dieran fuerzas a Emma. Fuerzas para que pudiese terminar su misión y liberarme. Durante cien años había temido aquel encuentro que había estado a punto de producirse, pero Zelda nunca había estado tan alterada, y nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

_ Emma… creo en ti… pero necesito que te des prisa. Mi vida está en juego, ahora más que nunca.

 _Emma Swan_

Aún no me había terminado de creer lo que veía. Anzu me había traído una armadura, una enorme lata mal formada, con una serie de rejillas sobre el rostro. Y lo cierto es que, por increíble que pueda parecer, era fresca. Había algo en sus capas que mantenía la temperatura. Y aunque sonaba como una máquina mientras me movía, no estallé en llamas. Anzu tenía… otros planes.

Se había transformado, una vez más. Su piel era de roca, y su cabello, blanco. Conocía a la raza de los Goron, pero lo cierto es que nunca había visto uno que fuese una mujer, de hecho, dudaba que fuese posible, siquiera. Pero eso le permitía andar por la montaña, y por eso no hice demasiadas preguntas.

Había lava por todas partes. El terreno era inhóspito, y, en pocas palabras, era cruel. Dudaba que nadie pudiese vivir allí si su piel no era de piedra. Me hubiese gustado trepar hasta lo alto de la montaña, pero lo cierto es que no podía con el gigantesco peso de dicha armadura.

Y entonces, como retándonos, la montaña rugió, y rocas salieron despedidas hacia nosotras.


	8. Elegida

_Emma_

Cuando desperté, lancé un grito. Ante mí se encontraba un Goron, mirándome con un par de enormes ojos azules. Aún dentro de mi armadura semejante mole me hacía sentir indefensa. Me incorporé y me encontré con que Anzu estaba sentada a mi lado, tallando lo que parecía ser un plan en una piedra… porque a ver quién es el listo que intenta llevar un papel tan arriba… lo más probable es que estallase en llamas directamente.

_ ¿Eso es un plan de acción o algo parecido?_ Pregunté, mientras el goron parecía hacerse a un lado.

_ Sí. Vah Rudania se encuentra en lo más alto de la montaña, enviando a rocas a todo el que intenta acercarse.

_ Así que… ¿Por eso me llevé una avalancha?_ Aún me dolía el cuello.

_ Sí… Pero tengo otro plan. Llegarás directamente arriba, sin sobresaltos… y podrás liberar al cuarto elegido antes de que lleguemos al medio día.

_ ¿Por qué presiento que hay gato encerrado?_ Pregunté.

Cuando Anzu cruzó sus ojos de goron, tremendamente expresivos, con los míos, supe que estaba tramando alguna maldad.

_ ¡Junobo, Sujétala!

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que otro goron me cogiera por la espalda y me impidiera moverme. Intentaba en vano librarme, pataleando. Pero aquellos gigantescos brazos de roca me lo impedían. Al salir me encontré con la vista de la pequeña aldea Goron. Y, ante mis ojos, sobre la montaña de la muerte, estaba Vah Rudania.

Junobo me llevó al centro de la ciudad, donde había… un enorme cañón. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y agité aún más mis movimientos, tratando en vano de liberarme. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, ya me habían metido en el cañón y me había quedado encajada.

_ ¡Te juro que después de esta te voy a matar, Anzu!_ Le grité, con todas mis fuerzas.

_ No seas quejica, Emma. Esto es por Regina._ Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Te veré cuando acabes.

_ Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? No es posible que vayas a disparar este cañón, ¿Verdad? ¿Anzu?_ Se había colocado en la parte posterior y no la veía._ ¡Estás Locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mi voz se convirtió en un grito después de que el cañón detonase y saliese despedida. Pude sentir como el aire caliente se cortaba contra la armadura mientras volaba. Parecía que Anzu había calculado bien al ángulo, porque caí justo sobre la bestia, que se movió, inquieta. Estaba en mitad del cráter del volcán.

Vi la entrada en la parte posterior y, viendo que estaba a punto de sumergirse, salté a su interior. Al principio, me vi a oscuras hasta que, una por una, una serie de antorchas azules se fueron encendiendo.

_ Hay que reconocer que tienes agallas, joven guerrera._ Una risa grave me recibió.

_ Supongo que tú eres Daruk, ¿Verdad?

Recordaba el nombre, y la imagen del goron de largo cabello blanco. Era un ser entrañable, un guardián, un protector, y en su día, parte de mi inspiración para ser el héroe.

_ Ten cuidado ahí dentro. Lo que te espera es una batalla cruda y difícil._ Se rio de nuevo._ ¡No bajes la guardia!

_ No, señor._ Dije, en voz baja.

Mientras me adentraba en lo más profundo de aquella oscura caverna, me preguntaba qué clase de rival me esperaba. La bestia parecía no tener fin mientras me perdía por aquellos enormes pasillos, tenuemente iluminados por la luz azul.

Finalmente llegué a una sala amplia, redonda. Y vi a mi adversario. Un enorme soldado acorazado, que sujetaba un espadón. La luz se intensificó, y el caballero negro se alzó, sujetando su colosal escudo y su pesada espada, que debía pesar al menos cincuenta kilos. Saqué mi escudo y me preparé. El caballero preparó su mandoble y enarboló contra mí. Era lento.

El escudo que llevaba me resultaba vagamente familiar. Quizá eso fue lo que me distrajo y le permitió dar el primer golpe contra mi propio escudo. Rodé por el suelo y emití un quejido al soltarlo. El escudo se había abombado y resultaba imposible de utilizar. La fuerza con que había sido golpeado, sumada a su pésima calidad, lo habían hecho trizas.

Cuando el caballero volvió a atacar, me centré en esquivar. Hice una serie de cabriolas antes de poder golpearlo por la espalda. Era demasiado lento. Y por eso fui atacando una vez y otra hasta que, finalmente, la armadura, más endeble de lo que parecía, empezó a ceder. Comenzó a quebrarse, dejando piezas por el suelo. Cuando daba la batalla por terminada, el caballero hizo un quiebro, retrocediendo, y me embistió. Tuve que girar en el aire para reincorporarme.

El caballero soltó el espadón y sacó una espada más ligera que llevaba al cinto. El escudo lo lanzó hacia mí. Yo cogí aquel escudo teñido de negro y me protegí cuando él volvió a embestir. Sin el peso de su armadura, demostraba mucho más talento para la esgrima. Tuve que esperar al momento justo para golpear con el escudo, atacar a su pierna y, con un salto, ejecutar el golpe de gracia.

La sala se iluminó, abriéndose ventanales en la parte superior. Sentí algo que caía por mi brazo y al mirar me di cuenta de que el escudo había cambiado. Se había caído una fina capa de ceniza y ahora podía verlo. El escudo, azul, mostraba un adorno dorado de la trifuerza y, bajo él, un pájaro rojo. Lo recordaba bien. Aquel era mi escudo, el escudo Hyliano. Lo coloqué a mi espalda y me giré, encontrándome con Daruk. Me llevé la mano a la frente y le saludé, tal cual lo haría un militar.

_ Me ocuparé de todo._ Le dije._ No temas.

_ Esa tal Zelda está perdida si te tiene de rival.

Me despedí y salí fuera, sintiendo una repentina sensación de vértigo. Vah Rudania se movió y salí disparada una vez más. Aterricé al final de la montaña y al ponerme en pie, la armadura se hizo trizas. Me desplomé sobre la hierba, mirando hacia arriba. Estaba sudada y agotada. No sabía dónde estaba Anzu, pero cuando la encontrase, me las iba a pagar. Pero en aquel momento lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir.

Era de noche cuando Link la volvió a despertar de un lametón en la cara. Emma ni tan siquiera se había percatado de dónde se encontraba. Estaba en la linde de un bosque. Se incorporó y observó que Link se acercaba a la entrada de un sendero y le ladraba para que la siguiera. Aquello le resultaba familiar. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo un breve recuerdo.

 _Emma (Flashback)_

Habíamos fracasado. Nadie esperaba que Zelda nos traicionara, adoptara el poder de su padre y lo usara como lo usó. Todos habíamos perdido. Regina y yo huíamos, haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que nos quedaban. Nos quedamos en la linde del borde. Regina se desplomó. Llevaba la ropa embarrada, y lloraba, lloraba como jamás había visto a nadie llorar.

_ Todos han muerto… y todo porque no sé usar mi poder._ Se abrazaba a sí misma.

Yo me senté a su lado y la abracé, dejando que usara mi cuerpo como apoyo. La veía rota y me sentía incapaz de hacer nada para aliviar ese dolor que sentía.

_ Por más que estudio y que rezo… mi magia no sale a flote. Soy inútil, Emma… no puedo hacer nada._ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ No digas eso…_ Le pedí. Escuché el sonido de un guardián._ Deprisa, vámonos.

 _Emma_

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había posado mis pies en el sendero. Mis piernas se movían por inercia, dejándose llevar por lo que sabía que era un camino conocido. Había antorchas en el camino. Podía ver gracias a ella la dirección en la que el viento movía las cenizas. A medida que avanzaba, el bosque se volvía más oscuro, más sombrío. Y sentí miedo. Un miedo primitivo a perderme.

Link lanzó un ladrido y, cuando quise darme cuenta, le había perdido. Escuché una risa infantil, y me estremecí por completo. Era algo que escapaba por completo a mi entendimiento. Me sentía como una niña pequeña. El camino de las antorchas se agotó. Había bruma cerrándose a mi alrededor, y sentí miedo. Eché a correr y… me vi de nuevo en el principio.

La salida estaba ante mí, tentadora… pero mi instinto y mis recuerdos me decían que no, que debía atravesar el bosque. Y por ello seguí de nuevo el camino. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que, junto a la última antorcha había otra, tirada en el suelo, apagada y significativamente más pequeña… de mano.

Usé la otra para encenderla y repetí de nuevo el proceso. De vez en cuando me detenía a observar la antorcha, porque tenía el horroroso presentimiento de que si no me aseguraba de ir en dirección correcta… volvería al inicio una vez más.

No sentía el tiempo pasar, y creía que había transcurrido una eternidad cuando finalmente alcancé el final del camino. Lo supe al instante, en cuanto llegué al claro del bosque. La luz se filtraba por entre los árboles, y frente a mí, en un pedestal, la vi.

La Espada Maestra. Aquella que había estado junto a mí en mi pasado. Y por un instante, tuve un fuerte sentimiento de indignidad, como si no me mereciese estar allí, y no me mereciera empuñarla. Por un momento, sentí la tentación de volver a atravesar el bosque y no regresar, fingir que no lo había visto.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía sencillamente ignorar lo que mis ojos habían visto. Además, Link estaba sentado junto al pedestal, así que él lo sabía. Y conociendo a Anzu, lo más probable es que supiese hablar con el lobo. Me acerqué lentamente y posé las manos sobre el mango. Di un tirón.

Y sentí cómo un dolor inmenso se adueñaba de mi anatomía. Pero la hoja cedía. Cuanto más tiraba, mayor era el dolor que sentía. Lancé un grito cuando, con mis últimas fuerzas, y sintiendo cómo me sangraban las manos, separé la hoja del pedestal. Caí al suelo, rendida y sudorosa, observando la hoja de la espada… y una vez más… un recuerdo, fuerte como ningún otro hasta el momento.

 _Emma (Flashback)_

Mis músculos ardían. Era el quinto guardián que había derrotado. Se desplomaba, o al menos, eso creía. Me dolían los pensamientos cuando atravesaban mi cerebro. Mi visión se emborronaba. Mantenerme en pie me parecía un esfuerzo titánico.

_ ¡Emma!_ Regina me zarandeaba._ ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Huye! ¡Salva tu vida, al menos!

_ No… te… dejaré… aquí…_ Había otro guardián… el sexto. Debía haber cientos. Pero los mataría a todos. No dejaría que pusieran sus mecánicos y sucios dedos sobre Regina.

Intenté alzar la espada, pero los músculos me fallaron. Y Regina me empujó y se puso frente a mí. Quise gritar, pero no dieron las fuerzas.

_ ¡Dejadla en paz!_ gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pude distinguir cómo el símbolo sagrado aparecía en su mano derecha cuando la alzó. Y entonces, un enorme fogonazo de luz dorada lo llenó todo. Se habían acercado al menos cinco guardianes más… pero todos ellos cayeron, desactivados, como simples rocas, cuando el fogonazo los atravesó.

Regina estaba segura… y por eso cerré los ojos, y dejé que el sueño de la muerte me venciera por completo. Ya no tenía más sentido luchar.

 _Emma_

_ Lo has hecho bien. Desde luego. No habría podido desear una sucesora mejor.

Me volví, sorprendida. Donde estuvo el lobo segundos antes ahora se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se acercó y me miró.

_ Gracias por liberarme. Zelda me dejó atrapado, con mi forma de lobo, para evitar que contara qué había hecho con una de los sabios.

_ ¿Y qué hizo?_ Pregunté. En aquel punto, que mi lobo fuese en realidad un soldado, era lo de menos.

_ La atrapó en otra dimensión. Pero hay un portal en este reino. Puedo indicártelo si tienes un mapa.

Le mostré el mapa y Link me lo señaló. La despedida fue harto extraña. A fin de cuentas, yo le había tratado como una mascota. Cuando salí del bosque, tomé un poco de aire fresco y me dispuse a continuar.

_ Ama…

La espada había vibrado. Y aquella voz, no humana, con un deje metálico, me asustó. Fue entonces cuando apareció ante mí, la que parecía una mujer… cual espectro. De piel azul y atuendo malva… no me resultaba familiar en absoluto.


	9. Miasma

**Nos acercamos al tramo final de la historia. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 _¿?_

Bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo, el tiempo parecía no pasar. Llevaba horas en aquel puesto, pues como guardia personal de la reina, todos teníamos una misión concreta que nos íbamos pasando con desgana. Y es que… ¿Quién consideraba que el observar una roca durante horas podía ser importante? Porque eso era lo que tenía ante mí. Una enorme roca negra.

Mis ojos rojizos, adaptados a las sombras perpetuas que recubrían el lugar que siempre había llamado mi hogar, se vieron sin embargo obligados a cerrarse en aquel momento, cuando un destello dorado llenó el suelo. Un símbolo arcano había hecho presencia, brillante como ninguna otra cosa lo era en nuestro mundo. Reconocí el antiguo símbolo de la trifuerza, y algunos otros detalles, antes de que otro fogonazo me cegara por completo.

Apareció ante mí. Una mujer, una hyliana. Se nos había hablado de ellos. Con la piel de un color rosáceo, de cabello de diferentes colores… eran muy distintos a nosotros. Tanto que resultaba casi aterrador, pues no conocíamos nada más que nuestro pequeño ecosistema.

 _Emma_

Anzu había sido certera cuando me llevó a lo más profundo del desierto de Gerudo. Juntas habíamos recogido una por una todas las pequeñas piezas de aquel espejo, y la magia de los Sheikah, parecía haber sido capaz de restaurarlo. Y ahora me encontraba allí, en el reino del crepúsculo. Un lugar del que sólo había oído hablar en los cuentos de cuando era una niña.

Ante mí, me encontré con un pequeño ser. De estatura corta y la piel gris. Tenía el cabello naranja y revuelto. Sus ojos eran rojos e iba ataviado con lo que parecía una prenda negra tan ceñida que podría considerarse como su propia piel.

_ Ama…_ Aquella vocecita de un tono metálico me recordó que no estaba sola._ ¿Puedo sugerir que desenvaine la espada?

_ No eres muy comunicativa que digamos._ Le espeté.

_ Mi labor es informar a mi amo sobre los peligros a los que se enfrenta y asegurarme de que esté sano y salvo.

Suspiré, desenvainando la espada, y observé cómo un brillo dorado la envolvía repentinamente. Uno que me ayudaba a observar a través de aquel entorno en penumbra.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ Pregunté.

_ La última vez que mi amo visitó el crepúsculo, imbuyó la espada del poder que lo ilumina.

_ ¿Es usted la heroína elegida por la espada maestra?

Me había olvidado de aquel ser que, sin embargo, no había dejado de observarme desde que había llegado a aquella dimensión.

_ Fay… ¿Qué es él?_ Pregunté, en un mudo susurro.

_ El objetivo seleccionado es un Twili._ La voz de Fay, en aquella ocasión, llegaba directamente a mi cabeza._ Hace milenios se sentenció a los criminales de Hyrule a vivir en el crepúsculo. La falta de luz y el abandono de las diosas los convirtió en lo que ves ahora.

_ Eso suena… cruel._ Reconocí, en voz muy baja.

_ Señorita… elegida._ El Twili me observaba con ojo crítico._ La Princesa la está esperando.

_ ¿La princesa?_ Pregunté, sin poder evitar pensar en Regina._ Muy bien, le sigo.

Sin embargo estaba claro que aquel lugar no podía parecerse menos al que en su día fuese el castillo de Regina. Era sombrío, oscuro, y los pasillos que había recorrido se hallaban envueltos en una tenue luz azul que me hizo volver a pensar en el santuario en el que desperté. Los pasillos eran largos y mi guía tenía unas piernas muy cortas, por lo que tardamos un largo rato en llegar a una modesta sala del trono.

Me fijé en la dama que estaba sentada al trono. Tenía la piel del color de la ceniza, y el cabello de un color anaranjado. Sus rasgos parecían asiáticos, pero, sin embargo, sus ojos gruesos parecían muy grandes. Eran rojos, del color de la sangre. Llevaba un kimono entreabierto, y una diadema que sujetaba un símbolo que colgaba sobre la frente y que parecía hacer las veces de corona.

_ Tú no eres Link._ Su voz sonó aguda en su acusación._ ¿Quién eres, y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

_ Link me dijo cómo llegar_ La miré y vi tristeza en sus ojos._ A través del espejo del crepúsculo. Nos ha llevado varias horas reconstruirlo.

_ No debisteis hacerlo._ Masculló._ Lo destruí para mantener separados nuestros mundos. Luz y sombras no deben fundirse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

_ Eso dejará de ser un problema si no me ayudáis, majestad._ Di un paso hacia adelante._ La oscuridad se apoderará de Hyrule sin remedio.

_ Ya he escuchado antes esas palabras._ La princesa se giró._ ¿Os envía acaso la princesa Zelda?

_ Regina me envía._ Me puse seria._ Debo reunir a los siete elegidos, detener a Ganon y asegurarme de que no vuelva a asolar mi hogar.

Me abstuve de mencionarle que Zelda era el nombre de la mujer que había causado todo aquello. Por lo que sabía, era un nombre que antaño usaban las princesas de Hyrule, por lo que dudaba que la Zelda que ella mencionaba fuese la misma persona.

_ Soy Emma, elegida de la espada destructora del mal._ Dije, alzando la espada ante mí._ Última heredera del alma del héroe.

_ Midna, princesa del crepúsculo._ Se presentó, cruzándose de brazos._ ¿Cuántos de esos sabios llevas reunidos?

_ Con vos, seis._ Sonreí, confiada._ Me hallo muy cerca de acabar este viaje.

_ No por ello va a ser fácil vuestra misión. Pero no temáis… os ayudaré a encontrar al séptimo si es preciso.

_ ¿Vos sabéis dónde está?_ Pregunté.

_ Lo sé… pero tendrás que confiar en mí._ Se rio, una risa que se me antojó peligrosa.

_ Fay… ¿Puedo fiarme de esta mujer?_ Pregunté.

_ Sí, ¿Puede fiarse de mí?_ Volvió a reír.

Fay emergió una vez más de la espada maestra, y se quedó observando a Midna. El espíritu protector del héroe se encontraba con la princesa del crepúsculo. No sé por qué, pero me sentí sobrecogida al ver la forma en la que Fay miraba a Midna, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo esperando aquello, como si fuese una prueba temible.

_ Midna, la princesa de los Twili, ayudó a mi amo a liberar la tierra de Hyrule la última vez que Ganon se alzó. Es de absoluta confianza.

_ ¿Absoluta?_ Insistí.

_ Total._ La voz de Fay se mantenía inexpresiva, fría.

_ Bueno, si ella lo dice así ha de ser._ Dije, mirándola._ En tal caso, volvamos a Hyrule y hagámoslo.

 _Anzu_

Había aguardado durante horas empezando a temer que Emma no volviese. Pero sí que lo hizo, y además con la sexta persona que necesitábamos. Sí que íbamos a conseguirlo, después de todo. A lo largo del viaje que vino no hablamos en exceso. Debíamos volver al bosque, al parecer. Cuando nos vimos frente a la entrada del bosque, sucedió.

Midna hizo un gesto con la mano y Emma, que se encontraba subida a un tocón para ver mejor, simplemente desapareció. Mi reacción fue instantánea. Desenfundé mi cuchillo y, con un gesto ágil, lo coloqué sobre el cuello de la princesa.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho a Emma?_ Le pregunté.

_ Calma… ¿No crees que si quisiera matarla ya estaría muerta?_ Dijo, con calma._ La estoy ayudando. Tiene que ir a un sitio al que uno no llega simplemente andando. Hace falta un poco de magia. Pero volverá.

_ ¿Significa eso que tengo que volver a quedarme aquí esperando?_ Bufé de mala gana.

_ Podemos jugar a las cartas si quiere._ Midna sonreía.

 _Emma_

Cuando empecé a caer por el tocón, me asusté. Mi cuerpo había empequeñecido tanto que las raíces parecían grandes formaciones, enormes montañas. Cada pequeña piedrecita en el camino, antes imperceptible, parecía un enorme obstáculo. Cuando escuché a Anzu hablar, sentí que mis oídos estaban al borde del sangrado.

_ ¡Fay! ¿Qué hago?_ Grité.

_ Ama, el rastreador se ha activado._ Su voz sonaba a un volumen que no destrozaba mis tímpanos._ Mi sugerencia es seguirlo hacia la ubicación del último de los siete elegidos.

_ ¿El rastreador?_ Pregunté.

_ Desenvaine la espada._ Continuó Fay.

Lo hice y por instinto la moví frente a mí. Vi qué la espada brillaba si seguía una dirección. Tardé un buen rato en alcanzar un pequeño pueblecito, con casas hechas a partir de setas. Notaba los ojos de aquellos pequeños seres de orejas extremadamente largas clavados en mí.

Pero seguí a pesar de todo, y mi búsqueda me llevó a una casa más clásica, construida con pequeños trozos de madera. Envainé y toqué con delicadeza sobre dicha puerta. Me recibió un anciano de cabellos canosos, que se sujetaba sobre un bastón. Su mirada era inteligente, sabia.

_ Sí… sí… te estaba esperando. ¡Llegas tarde!_ Exclamó, dándome en la cabeza con el bastón.

Lancé un quejido porque el bastón del hombre de la túnica verde tenía una protuberancia con aspecto de pájaro que no me hizo un chichón de puro milagro.

_ Vaya, tampoco es que esperase un cálido recibimiento pero… ¡Au!_ Dije.

_ Vienes a las tierras de los minish como si tal cosas, esperando que te hagamos caso y que te ayudemos, y encima llegas tarde._ Exclamó, visiblemente enfadado.

_ Lo siento._ Me disculpé, a pesar de no sentirlo._ Yo sólo quiero vencer al malo y volver a salir con mi princesa.

_ Los héroes siempre pensando en lo que hay debajo de las faldas de la princesa._ Otro golpe, intenté esquivarlo y me lo llevé en el hombro.

_ ¡Au! ¿Pero vas a ayudarme o no, seas quién seas?_ Pregunté, protegiéndome con las manos.

_ ¡Te ayudaré, pero lo hago por Hyrule, no por ti! ¡No eres la mitad de buena que el crío de la última vez!_ Exclamó, entrando en la casa.

 _Regina_

_ De verdad… deberías relajarte._ Hablaba con voz suave._ Tienes que intentar pensar por ti misma. Está claro que hay algo que está haciendo presa de ti.

Zelda me miraba enloquecida con sus ojos del color de la miel, brillaban, aterradores, mientras sujetaba su espada en mi dirección. El símbolo de la trifuerza brillaba con fuerza en su mano derecha. Yo trataba de evitarla, pero la muralla del castillo era un camino de una única dirección.

_ Vas a morir, Regina. Y cuando te mate encontraré la forma de salir de aquiiiiiii._ Su voz se detuvo cuando una flecha le dio en el hombro.

Se la arrancó, y la herida cicatrizó en apenas unos segundos. Zelda se giró hacia su atacante. Y la vi. En las puertas del castillo, sujetando el arco, como una mancha por la distancia, estaba Emma. Había llegado al castillo. ¿Lo habría conseguido? Habría liberado a los siete sabios.

_ Vaya, quién iba a decirlo._ No vi a Zelda hasta que me tomó por la cintura._ Seamos buenos anfitriones y esperemos a tu amada en lo más alto del castillo.

 _Emma_

Entre las tres, liquidar a los guardianes que bloqueaban el acceso al castillo había sido sencillo. Pero aún restaba lo más difícil. Atravesar el castillo y derrotar a Zelda. E iba a tener que hacerlo sola. Midna dominaba el poder de las sombras, y Anzu conservaba sus poderes de Sheikah. Pero al margen de eso, todo dependía de mí. Me dirigía a las puertas del castillo, preparada para lo que viniera.

_ ¡Emma, espera!_ Me giré y vi a Anzu frente a mí._ Te falta algo.

_ ¿Me falta algo? ¿Qué?_ Pregunté.

Anzu chasqueó los dedos, y sentí cómo un brillo me envolvía. Mi ropa había cambiado. Llevaba una ligera túnica verde, que cubría un poco más allá de mi cintura, un pantalón y botas. Llevaba cota de malla entre la camiseta interior y la túnica, y guantes de cuero. Noté que mi cabello se encontraba retenido por un largo gorro, también verde. Aquellas eran las prendas del héroe.

_ Ahora estás lista._ Anzu sonrió._ Machaca a Zelda. Nosotros haremos nuestra parte, puedes estar segura.

Las puertas se abrieron ante mí y sentí cómo los nervios se agrupaban en mi estómago. La espada maestra en la mano derecha, el escudo Hyliano en la izquierda. Ahora todo dependía de mí. Y mientras me adentraba en aquel castillo en ruinas, que rebosaba miasma en los caminos… en las paredes. Mientras observaba la ceniza con brillos morados que parecía moverse en el ambiente, sentí miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación de satisfacción. Estaba al final del camino.


	10. La última mazmorra

**Y acabar con todo, dcromeor... y acabar con todo.**

 **Este es el final de la historia, espero que os haya gustado. Si no, bueno, por mi parte para mí ha sido un honor escribirla.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Para mi sorpresa, el castillo de Hyrule me recibió silencioso. El gran salón principal no pareció mostrar ninguna amenaza mientras me movía por él. El silencio parecía opresivo, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de mis pisadas y el sonido del escudo a mi espalda.

La gran lámpara de araña parecía temblar por un viento inexistente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Había miasma en la habitación, rezumando negrura y lo que parecían brasas ardiendo con un tono apagado. Mis movimientos fueron lentos mientras cruzaba la puerta y llegaba a un largo pasillo. Había varios retratos en él de los diferentes reyes y reinas de Hyrule.

Algunos eran tan antiguos que estaban descoloridos. Pero a medida que avanzaba los cuadros parecían ser más nuevos y resultaban más sencillos de reconocer. En el último la última reina se encontraba junto a una Regina extremadamente joven. Pero alguien había pintado encima, otro artista, bastante más mediocre. Zelda, la Zelda que yo conocía, pues a lo largo de los cuadros era un nombre recurrente, estaba allí pintada, como una niña.

La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, y recordé que tenía prisa. Regina se encontraba en verdadero peligro. Pero mi mente había hecho la conexión que necesitaba para saber a quién me enfrentaba. Desenfundé la espada cuando llegué al siguiente tramo de escaleras.

Mi instinto no me había fallado. Cuando llegué a la siguiente sala, circular, me encontré con un viejo conocido. No pude evitar pensar en cómo había fracasado la última vez, cuando el centaleón me había descubierto recopilando flechas eléctricas. Allí estaba mi viejo amigo, espada en mano.

Escuché un sonido metálico y me percaté de que la espada maestra había tomado un brillo azulado. Estaba vez no podía huir. Pero lo más importante… era que no deseaba hacerlo.

La criatura se lanzó hacia mí con la poderosa fuerza de sus cuartos traseros. Yo rodé por el suelo, sintiendo, por un momento, como el tiempo parecía ralentizarse. De un salto, me subí a su espalda y le golpeé con el mango de la espada para hacerlo perder el control y chocar contra una de las paredes. Me tiró, pero aproveché la inercia para girar en el aire y ensartarle en la caída. Emitió un quejido y se descompuso, envuelto en tinieblas. Enfundé la espada y, siguiendo el muro exterior, continué avanzando.

Me encontraba frente a las puertas de la sala del trono. Y sólo había un pequeño inconveniente… nada significativo. Tan sólo… ¡Un maldito ejército!

O lo que yo llamaría juego sucio. Pero me armé de valor y avancé. Los gorrinos acorazados me miraban con amenaza. No atacaron, esperando, imaginaba, a que yo superase una línea inexistente marcada por su señora. Alcé la espada, grité, y me preparé para iniciar mi ataque.

Pero nunca lo hice. No fue necesario cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo y, aprovechando la conductividad de las armaduras, los devastó por completo. Bajé la espada, sorprendida e incrédula.

_ Desde luego, no has perdido las agallas._ Me giré y mis ojos se cruzaron con una mirada conocida.

_ Urbosa._ Dije, en un murmullo.

La gerudo se aproximó en silencio. Había dureza en su mirada.

_ Sawook._ Saludó, con voz queda._ Lo siento si llego tarde.

_ No te esperaba._ Reconocí, mirándola.

_ Vas a enfrentarte a mi amada._ Me recordó._ No podía faltar. Tengo que intentar que se rinda… una última vez, al menos.

_ Urbosa…_ Comencé, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

_ Ya sé que es un imposible._ Me dijo._ Pero debo intentarlo. ¿No lo harías tú si fuera Regina? ¿Si fuera yo? ¿Mipha?

_ Te entiendo._ Le dije, en voz baja.

_ Tú ve delante._ Su vista se clavó en la puerta.

Yo asentí y me adelanté. La sala del trono estaba silenciosa. Zelda se encontraba sentada en el trono, con Regina, dormida, tumbada sobre ella y apoyada en el reposabrazos. De no haber podido observar cómo se movía su pecho, el miedo a su muerte habría terminado conmigo.

_ Veo que has llegado hasta aquí._ Se rio, clavando en mí sus ojos amarillos.

_ ¿Sabe Regina que eres su hermana?

Hubo un silencio extenso en la habitación hasta que aquella mujer endemoniada se echó a reír con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

_ No, no lo sabe. Además, sólo es medio hermana._ Se encogió de hombros._ Tampoco es como si pudiéramos tener hijos que salieran tontos.

Alzó la mano y Regina se elevó por los aires, atrapada en un cristal morado. Zelda se acomodó mejor en el trono y me miró.

_ No sé qué veía Urbosa en ti. Estás perturbada._ Le dije, tratando de apelar a su conciencia, si es que lo tenía.

_ Urbosa tenía un físico portentoso y un corazón demasiado grande, demasiado ingenuo.

Tras de mí la escuché mascullar que aquello era mentira. Urbosa no se había rendido, pero Zelda fingía que no la había visto.

_ Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez._ Se puso en pie y desenvainó la espada que tenía junto al trono.

Cuando avancé un cerco dorado nos rodeó, evitando que, de querer, Urbosa pudiese intervenir. Notaba la espada maestra cálida contra la mano. Y el escudo casi parecía pesarme. El arma brillaba, pero Fay guardaba silencio.

Zelda atacó rápidamente con una estocada, golpeándome con el codo. Su armadura impidió que el choque con el escudo le hiciera daño. Yo en cambio trastabillé y me golpeé contra la barrera, que me lanzó una descarga y me hizo rodar por el suelo.

Pero no dudé, me puse en pie y contraataqué contra el mandoblazo que aquella mujer adelantó. Los aceros chocaron y durante un instante, nuestras miradas permanecieron unidas. Entonces ocurrió algo muy raro. Los ojos de Zelda cambiaron de color. Se tornaron azules. Y tiró la espada al suelo.

_ Pero qué…

Aferró la hoja de mi espada con ambas manos y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se atravesó a sí misma con ella. Me quedé congelada cuando aquella mujer me sonrió y se desplomó. Su cuerpo inerte se deslizó por el arma y cayó al suelo. De su interior manó una luz roja que envolvió la sala durante unos instantes.

Vi a Regina frente a mí y dejé caer la espada al suelo, acercándome. La tomé en brazos, la abracé, y me disponía a besarla… cuando lo sentí.

Sentí una daga atravesar mi anatomía y me desplomé, elevando la mirada. Y lo que vi… no podía parecerse menos a Regina. Era una sombra, la sombra de un hombre robusto, con aquellos enfermizos ojos amarillos. Perdí la consciencia y noté como la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más.

Había fracasado.

 _Tercera Persona_

Habían pasado milenios. Una vez tras otra, había fracasado, pero finalmente, ganon lo había conseguido. El heraldo de la muerte, el mal que había atenazado a Hyrule durante milenios, finalmente había acabado con el héroe y había mantenido su pinza sobre la princesa. Haberse valido de la carne de la diosa había funcionado, aun cuando Zelda, en el último momento, había conseguido traicionarlo. La promesa de la victoria y la visión de su amada habían sido suficientes para una heroína demasiado inocente.

Y acabaría con ella en seguida, pero antes debía asegurarse de conseguir aquello que ella portaba. La Trifuerza. Finalmente, los tres poseedores de dicho poder se encontraban en la sala, y podría pedir su deseo. La mano izquierda de Emma y la de Regina brillaban. En cuanto se unieran al brillo de la suya propia.

Ganon acercó su mano derecha a Emma… pero no hubo brillo alguno. La trifuerza del poder debía mostrarse y, sin embargo… no lo hacía. Una oleada de frustración le invadió. ¿Cómo había podido abandonarlo en aquel momento después de tantos años?

Entonces fue cuando escuchó un sonido metálico y abandonó la vista de Emma. Y la vio. Era como una broma pesada. La broma más pesada que se le podía gastar a un ser como él.

Zelda se encontraba frente a él, clavándole sus ojos azules. En su mano derecha sostenía la espada del héroe. Con la misma mano en la que la trifuerza del poder resplandecía en toda su gloria.

_ ¡Tú!_ La voz del tirano de las sombras sonaba pesada.

_ Y no está sola.

Urbosa se adelantó y se colocó junto a Zelda. Ambas se miraron a los ojos un segundo, y supieron, sin uso de palabras, lo que necesitaban saber sobre la otra. Urbosa se inclinó ligeramente y posó un beso en la mejilla de Zelda. Nunca había perdido la esperanza, y ahora sabía que había hecho bien.

_ Creías que era sólo un recipiente. Alguien a quien usar para tus objetivos._ La voz de Zelda sonaba mucho más intensa de lo que lo había hecho antes._ Pero aquí estoy, sosteniendo la espada que tantas veces te ha derrotado… como legítima poseedora de la trifuerza del poder.

Ganon no vio a Regina, libre de su conjuro, que se acercaba a Emma y ponía sus manos sobre su herida. Pero sí el brillo que manó cuando la trifuerza de la sabiduría relampagueó. Cuando se distrajo, Zelda no lo pensó más y lanzó un ataque. La criatura retrocedió y tomó la espada que ella misma había usado antes para bloquear.

La trifuerza del poder había dado a Zelda la posibilidad de mantenerse con vida. Pero seguía débil y se desmoronó. Ganon emitió una carcajada maléfica, se convirtió en bruma y desapareció por una de las ventanas.

 _Emma_

_ Te amaré siempre…

Cuando abrió los ojos, se tropezó con los ojos oscuros de Regina… los auténticos. Y cuando la morena se inclinó y la besó, ella correspondió. Sintió su pecho llenarse de vida y sus heridas sanar tan rápido que casi le pareció doloroso. Se incorporó y vio a Urbosa conversar con Zelda, abrazarla.

_ Regina…_ Murmuró._ ¿Qué pasa con… la sombra?

_ Veo que no quieres que te distraiga._ Regina me colocó el pelo y me besó la frente. Y lo haces con razón. Ganon está fuera, listo para atacar el castillo.

_ Entonces… no tenemos tiempo que perder._ Murmuré, poniéndome en pie._ Nadie quiere pasar tiempo contigo más que yo pero…

_ Lo sé._ Regina sonrió.

_ Me alegro de no seguir estando en el bando opuesto._ Zelda se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme._ Eres una pesadilla… ¿Lo sabías?

_ Me lo tomo como un halago._ Me coloqué el escudo y recogí la espada que me tendía la mujer._ Vamos. Hay una batalla que librar.

 _Ganon_

Todas las huestes de las tinieblas estaban dispuestas. No tendría siquiera que intervenir personalmente si todo salía según lo planeado. De hecho, me lo pusieron incluso más fácil. Emma, Regina, Zelda y Urbosa se plantaron ante mi ejército. Di la orden, y asumí que acabarían con ellas en seguida. Ese fue mi primer error.

No supe de dónde llegaron, pero lo hicieron. Comandados por los fantasmas elegidos, las cuatro razas de Hyrule al completo hicieron acto de presencia. La explicación no tardó en llegar. Hubo un sonido que me resultaba familiar, y la princesa del crepúsculo hizo acto de presencia.

_ ¡Por Hyrule!_ Era la voz de Emma la que clamaba.

Y nos vimos superados en número. Como si de una tomenta se tratara, aquella marabunta de seres de roca, anfibios, aves, gerudo e hylianos atacaron. El ataque fue empujado por la fuerza de aquellos antiguos herreros que hacían uso de aquella magia antigua que yo era el único que no parecía haber olvidado.

Hubo un sonido silbante y sentí una flecha sobre mi hombro. Desde el punto en el que había recibido el impacto sentí como se helaba parte de mi anatomía, pero me deshice del hielo antes de verla llegar. Se formó un hueco entre ambos ejércitos y nos quedamos frente a frente.

Emma me atacó sin ninguna meditación previa. Yo desenfundé y contraataqué. Las armas empezaron a chocar, y yo continué luchando. Ataqué con todas mis fuerza a aquella mujer y la arrojé por los aires. Me disponía a usar mi magia cuando sentí un rayo que me golpeó, poderoso, y mi armadura comenzó a desprenderse.

Urbosa había atacado. Pero no me rendí. Me encontraba agotado, pero pude dar un par de pasos más antes de que una enorme corriente de aire me empujara hacia atrás. Revali trataba de retenerme. Y le dio un par de segundos a Emma antes de que alzara mi espada y atacara. Pero un escudo de energía la rodeó y mi arma cayó hacia atrás. Daruk no aceptaba que ninguno de ellos podría retenerme. Pero cuando Emma se puso en pie, con energías renovadas gracias a Mipha, no pude evitar sentir cierta preocupación.

Sin embargo, cuando mis soldados me devolvieron la espada, ataqué con todas mis fuerzas. Emma, sin embargo, bloqueó… y resistió. Hubo un instante en el que el mundo pareció congelarse. El instante en el que Emma consiguió que trastabillara… y me caí al suelo.

Hubo un silencio total cuando Emma saltó sobre mí y la espada maestra me atravesó. Traté de llamar a mis viejos poderes… pero de nada sirvió. Había perdido la trifuerza del poder y con ella… mi inmortalidad. Mi cuerpo se descompuso ante la atónita mirada de unas huestes que, de inmediato, comenzaron a huir.

 _Emma Swan_

Ganon desapareció, descompuesto por el poder de la luz que había consumido su alma por completo en aquella ocasión. Y fue entonces cuando me dejé caer al suelo y descansé. Según Regina, dormí tres días seguidos después de aquello.

Pero después no tuve demasiado tiempo para dormir. Dirigir las obras de reconstrucción del castillo, ayudar con los problemas de un reino incipiente. Eran tareas en las que las dos reinas de Hyrule debían involucrarse. Sin embargo, Regina siempre tenía tiempo para mí.

Y yo para ella. Para reunirnos en aquel lugar, en lo más alto del castillo, donde nadie sabía que estábamos, lejos de aquellas presiones absurdas.

_ ¿Qué tal tu día?_ Pregunté, tomándola de la cintura.

_ Ya lo sabes, un horror. Preparándolo todo para los detalles de nuestro inminente viaje a la ciudad de las gerudo porque alguien es demasiado rubia como para acordarse de que nos han invitado a la boda de Zelda y Urbosa.

_ ¡Eh! Tú te acuerdas de las cosas y yo mato a los monstruos gigantes. ¿No era ese nuestro trato?_ Le pregunté, acercándola hacia mí.

_ Eso no es justo, Emma._ Susurró, muy cerca de mí._ Ya no quedan monstruos gigantes… Y Anzu se ocupa de los bandidos.

_ Entonces haré lo otro que se me da bien._ Le dije, en voz muy baja, pues mis labios casi tocaban los suyos.

_ ¿Y qué sería eso?

_ Amar a mi esposa._ Dije, fundiendo mis labios con los suyos.


End file.
